Fake It Up!
by Micetta
Summary: Her eyes started watering, "Who's this lucky girl?" Ty glanced at me and smirked, "I'm dating CeCe." Ty and CeCe pretend to be a couple, but are they just pretending? R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey Shake It Up! fans :D  
><strong>

**This is my first fanfiction** **about** **Shake It Up!; I've always written fanfictions about Sonny with a Chance (and I still do xD). But I find the couple CeCe/Ty very interesting, they'd make a cute couple, right? :)**

**Please, review, that would make me _really_ happy! **

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Peace&love,**

**Manu**

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

It seemed a great day here in Chicago. Weather was good and I looked prettier than ever.

I stood up in front of my giant mirror and observed my reflection: wow, I'll make each girl in my school fall in love with me!

Suddenly, in the middle of my contemplation of myself, Rocky barged in the bathroom, ready to school, with a schoolbag on her right shoulder. She pushed me away rudely as if I was an object and looked at herself in the mirror. "Hey!" I whined.

"Sorry, I'm in a rush and I have to check if my make-up's ok!" My sister clarified, running her fingers through her hair, attempting to fix them.

"You still have plenty of time-" I started to say, but she cut me off.

"I need to go to CeCe's pronto! Now you're making me waste time! Gotta go now, bye!" she explained, talking really quickly and rushed down the staircases; I heard footsteps, following by a muffled noise and an "ow!". I assumed she hit her head on Cece's window (I don't get why this girl doesn't use the door like normal humans do!).

Well, that's what she deserved after her rudeness! Seriously, shoving me off his way! Who damn she thinks she is? Actually, she's my sister and, by the way, I should make sure she's alright.

I went to CeCe's apartment and knocked on the door, twice.

"Coming!" A girl shouted and immediately the door swung open. I looked down a bit, finding me face to face with a thirteen-years-old with wavy, red hair, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt which showed just one of her shoulders. She was pretty hot! Wait, Ty, it's a thirteen-years-old you're talking about! And she's your sister's best friend, so-

"Ty?" CeCe asked, staring at me quizzically.

"Yes, hum, how's my sister?" I managed to say as I turned back to reality. Her expression softened and flashed me a warm smile, "She's ok. I was giving that to her." She raised her hand, showing me a small plastic bag, which contained ice cubes.

"Oh, let me give it to her," As I reached the bag, my hand brushed against her soft skin: this sent me chill down my spine.

I have to admit it… maybe, I have a tiny crush on her. Not a big deal, though.

"Hey, guys, I'd like to put something cold on my head!" Rocky's voice cut the tension between us like a knife.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and took the ice from CeCe's hand, avoiding eye contact with her.

She cleared her throat and excused herself, "I have to get my bag, be right back!" she said and walked off.

"Here." I dropped the bag filled with ice on Rocky's lap, keeping staring at CeCe walking away.

My sister made a face. "This. Was. Freezing." She cried, putting emphasis on each word.

"And I'm fine anyway! Thanks for asking!" She added.

"Of course you are. Your head is so tough!"

This started a real squabble. Damn me.

She gasped with disbelief. "What did you say?"

"I was saying you're-"

"GUYS, STOP IT!" CeCe shushed us and Rocky just puffed.

"Sorry," we mumbled in unison.

The red-haired girl sighed in annoyance and shook her head. She's adorable when she does that. Well, she _always_ is. Hell. Why do I turn all sappy speaking about the subject named "CeCe"?

"Let's go!" CeCe incited us, cheerfully.

Rocky stood up, keeping the ice pressed on her head, groaning occasionally.

* * *

><p>"Does your head still hurt?" CeCe asked to her best friend, concerned.<p>

"Nope, but who are you?" Rocky answered with another question, making a confused face.

"Rocky, oh my gosh! You lost your memory-" She got upset and started talking uncontrollably.

"CeCe relax! I guess she's only pretending," I calmed her down, resting my hand on her shoulder, but as Rocky gazed at me blankly, I gulped, "because you're pretending, right?"

My sister glanced at Cece, then at me. But, instead of giving me an answer, she burst out laughing. "Oh my, guys, you buy everything I say! That means I'm a brilliant actress," Rocky boasted herself.

In that moment I felt relieved; my sister's loss of memory would've been tragic!

"I'm glad you're ok, anyway," CeCe said, fake-pouting and squeezed Rocky's hand affectionately.

Wow, she's so caring with the people she loves, another feature I like about her. The bell, ringing, interrupted my daydreaming. Saved by the school's bell! I never thought I would've said something like that someday.

"Oh, I've my English class now, gotta go!" I dismissed myself, realizing I hadn't remove my hand from CeCe's shoulder yet. Therefore, I backed, dropping my arm. I think both of them noticed my mistake, in fact Rocky stifled a laugh and CeCe weaved a lock of hair in her fingers nonchalantly.

Two bad impressions in a day?

I'm such a dork.


	2. Chapter 1: Triple date?

**_Hi!_**

**_Thanks to whoever reviewed, put my story in their story alerts or favorite stories. :)_**

**_I'm glad you liked the prologue. The story starts now, anyway. Here's the first chapter... please, review! I love you all! :D_**

**_Peace&love,_**

**_Manu_**

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

English class -finally- ended and I dragged myself out of the classroom. I was already exhausted, yet it was just the first class, so I needed to stay strong until the end of this boring school day. Out of nowhere, Deuce appeared behind my back: that made me jump a little.

"Deuce, where do you come from?" I said, holding my chest and breathing hard.

"I walked beside you for the past five minutes, what is happening to you, dude?"

He was right, I wasn't me anymore. I'm always absorbed in my thoughts… I wonder what the reason is.

"I don't know, maybe it's school's fault. Yeah, too homework, too stress!" I explained, trying to be more convincing than ever; in fact, I wasn't sure of it either.

"Don't worry, I have great news," he started off, tugging his eyebrow, "there's a girl here who, apparently, likes you." Being the ladies man I am, I thought about it and shrugged.

"Is she cute at least?" I really _hope_ she is!

"Of course, dude. They told me so." He smiled, convincingly.

I shuddered. "They?" Even if Deuce is a friend of mine, I can't fully trust him. If you think I'm exaggerating, well, that means you don't know Deuce.

"Yes, some friend I got to know yesterday."

I raised an eyebrow at him. Yesterday? Wow, you can call them "best friends forever" since then! Perfect, I guess they're unreliable: it's just a supposition, but I never get wrong. During my insane talking with Deuce, I caught a girl staring. It was probably her: she seemed nice, not so beautiful, but not so bad. She had short blonde hair and a pair of a clear shade of blue or green (I couldn't tell) eyes. The blonde girl waved at me softly. It's time for Ty to use his irresistible charm!

She shyly approached me, making Deuce take some steps backwards.

"Hi," I greeted her, winking, "what's your name?"

She seemed nice.

"I'm Megan, but you can call me Meg, or Meggy, or baby, if you prefer. What about a date tonight? Just me and you, all alone. You're sooo cute," she puked words like it was food. Said that, she threw herself at me and tightened my arm.

I spoke too soon.

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

"I don't get it," I whined, looking at my best friend with those pitiful eyes of mine.

Rocky sighed, annoyed. "I'm not going to explain you this again."

"You know I'm not good at math." I practically begged her using my gaze.

"No. Way."

"Oh, thank you! You're a great best friend, you know?" I took out the friendship card, it never fails. Nevertheless, Rocky didn't fall for it. Pfft, I'll call again my tutor, Henry.

"Uh, there's a problem, you know… uh…" I heard someone stutter, nervously. I could recognize that voice from everywhere. It was Ty, with a girl stuck to him. Wait, who is she? I immediately felt something in my stomach growing second by second, it felt like a fire. Yeah, that view made me sick, definitely.

"Who's that girl standing by your brother?" I asked Rocky, with nonchalance. As much as I could.

"I was wondering the same thing… Let's spy on them," my friend proposed, excitement burning inside her. We walked up to them, attempting not to sound too curious. As Ty noticed us, he mouthed a "help!". I guess Deuce didn't help him, in fact he was trying his best to hide his laughter. Rocky and I both shrugged, not knowing what to do. Instead, Ty seemed to have got an idea. I'd never imagined he was going to involve me into his plan.

"See, Megan," he started sweetly.

"Meg," she corrected him, grinning like a clown.

"See, Meg," he motioned her to get off him, "I'm already dating a girl."

Her smile fell and her expression turned out into a disappointed one. Point is, I was even more disappointed than her. _He's dating a girl, of course he is_. _Girls adore him and queue to have a date with him_; and, I have to be honest, I was craving to get a kiss from him.

Her eyes started watering, "Who's this lucky girl?"

Ty glanced at me and smirked, "I'm dating CeCe."

I froze.

Rocky and Deuce gasped simultaneously.

What the hell?

I tried my best not to faint, while Rocky was glaring at me, hands on her hips, "I think you guys have something to explain." There was nothing to explain, I didn't even know what he was talking about! If I'd have started dating Ty, I would've remembered that.

"I, uh-" I mumbled.

Ty shifted over me and put an arm around my shoulders, "We have been dating for a week now, we're so in love!" he exclaimed with a cheesy tone of voice. "Yeah," I agreed to whatever he was planning.

I think Rocky caught Ty's plan and decided to play on, "Aw, they are a great couple. I'm glad my best friend became my sister-in-law." She brought a hand on her heart, to dramatize.

Luckily for us, Megan bought it. "Oh," she whispered, "so you don't mind a double date, I mean, a _triple date_, tonight-"

"Tonight?" I squealed. Please somebody gets me out of this situation!

Ty just nodded, "Tonight's perfect."

No, I'm totally into it.

"I'll make you know the place and the time, bye." At this point she waved off and walked away and I'm sure as she turned around, she put on a smirk.

I know that kind of smirk, it means "oh, I have an evil plan to get everything I want!", I guess _Ty_ in this case. "So, bro, what's going on here?" Rocky asked, looking straight into her brother's face.

Deuce began to tell the whole story, "I told Ty there was a girl who had a crush on him,"

"She approached us and asked me out, but I wasn't really interest and-" Ty continued.

"And you involved CeCe into this," Rocky finished the sentence, that made Ty feel a little guilty, I could see it in his chocolate eyes. In fact, he gave me an apologetic look, "Sorry, CeCe."

"Don't worry, I can understand it's probably the first idea that came up in your mind."

Rocky seemed shocked, "Are you defending him? He has been impulsive and NOW, please, call off your _triple date_!" she commanded him, sounding like he had no choice.

"No," Ty answered, "if we don't go to that date tonight, she won't believe we're dating and she'll torture me for the rest of my life," he cried, desperate.

"He's right," I dared to say, nodding. He smiled in response.

Rocky sighed, "Fine."

Well, I've got a date tonight with a guy I like. Not bad.

Wait, what am I going to wear?


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the couples!

_**Hey readers! **_

_**Thanks again for the support :) especially to the ones who put the story in their favorites or alerts.  
><strong>_

_**CeceLovesTy: aww, thanks for reviewing both chapter and for putting the story (and me xD) in your favorites! :) I'm glad you like it and I hope you'll like the following chapters.**_

_**Ok, here's the second chapter! Please, review. I'd like to reach at least 6 reviews! **_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu**_

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

I kind of have a date with CeCe tonight: I still don't believe it's happening, yet I feel the happiest person in the world right now. I know it's all fake, but who said nothing can happen? What if sparks fly during the "date"? I'm daydreaming like a girl, I know, I know.

Speaking about my date, I need to find something to wear; I've been on dozen dates, so I'm quite experienced in them. Anyway, this isn't going to be easy: I usually date girls I've met days (or hours) before, not girls I've known for my entire life. This time, the girl in question is like a sister to me and she's close to my younger sister. A relationship between us would be embarrassing for the three of us, but still, Rocky said -even if she was only acting- she loved having CeCe as a sister-in-law. If they share clothes, food, work on the same show and attend the same school, why shouldn't Rocky accept us dating?

These remain all fantasies to me, though.  
>Unless, well, she falls for me like I did.<p>

_(CeCe's POV)_

Since when Megan invited me and Ty at that "triple date" tonight, on the way home Rocky didn't touch the subject again; she behaved as if nothing had happened. This was surely good for me. Chatting with her about this would've been awkward as much as actually going to the date. Anyways, waved her, as I entered my apartment, I run as fast as I could to my room, paying attention at not to be noticed by anyone. In fact, Flynn was playing with his stupid videogames and my mom was cooking. Haha, sorry for the joke. She was reading some magazine lying on the couch. They gave her a half-day off.

I opened my closet and looked over at it. Like I suspected! I had nothing enough cute for tonight. So, I started throwing my dresses behind me, on the bed. I searched thoroughly them, and finally, I picked up a mid-thigh strapless red one, with a black ribbon on the top. "Perfect," I mouthed out.

But suddenly, I had that feeling I hadn't done something I should've done.

"What are you doing, CeCe?"

Mom. Great, I still haven't asked her the permission. I'll do my best to convince her, but I think I have nothing to worry about, we're talking about Ty. She knows who is he. It will be easy.

"Mom. Mommy. Don't you see? I'm looking for a dress..." I fluttered my eyelashes, innocently.

"Wwhy?" She played dumb, knowing something's was up.

"Becaauuuse, I have a date." I answered as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She raised an eyebrow and her tone of voice returned the same as ever, "With?"

"Ty."

After my reply, she did what I'd have never imagined: she burst out laughing. Seriously, her eyes were watering. "Excuse-me? Ty? The Ty I know? Rocky's brother?"

I giggled sarcastically, "Yes, that Ty. Anyways, we aren't really dating. I'm just helping him out," I said, keeping looking at my wonderful dress.

"So it's a sort of fake date?"

"Exactly."

Silence rushed in the room, I really hoped she would've accepted. "I guess, since it's Ty you're going with, you can go."

I rejoiced in the inside, attempting at not making it visible to my mom. "Thanks, mom. It means a lot to me. I mean, to him. To Ty. I LOVE helping my friends!" I grinned to hide my previous mistake. Damn me.

"Are you sure you don't have feelings for him?" WHAT?

"MOM!" I shouted in shock, and flushed.

She threw her hands up in the air, defensively, "Sorry, you don't need to react this way. I was just asking."

"Well, the answer is no." Lying is wrong, but my mom making fun of me for my crush is even worse.

However, the most important thing now is that I've got her permission and I'm totally free to date, or I should say _fake date_, Ty.

My mother had left my room since a while, but I was full immersed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed her absence. Actually, a knock on the door brought me back to reality.

I ran up to the door, and opened it, reveling a smiling Rocky with awkwardness written all over her face. "Hi, CeCe," she greeted politely. Oh, c'mon she's my best friend! What's happened to her?

"Hi, Rocky, do you have something to tell me?"

"Yes, I do. I have to pass you a message from my brother. The date-" she began, making air quotes around the word 'date', "-is at 7 p.m., he's going to pick you up."

It sounded so official! "Oh, ok," I answer with my usual nonchalance. In fact, I was screaming with joy in my head.

Rocky crossed the doorway and approached my bed, "Is it the dress you'll wear?"

I nodded, "do you like it?"

"Of course! Anyways, you can count on me for everything. I can help you to get ready, it's already a quarter to six, we don't have much time!" This made me laugh, I thought she was mad at me, someway.

"Aw, thank you," I slightly hugged her, "what about we start with my hair?"

Rocky cracked her knuckles, "Make yourself comfy, this is gonna take a lot of time, sis!"

_(Ty's POV)_

Two minutes to seven. I paced back and forth through the corridor of CeCe's floor in a blue shirt, a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Not to forget the bunch of roses I was holding.

One minute to seven. I straighten out my shirt and inhaled as much as my lungs permitted me.

Seven o'clock. It's time.

I knocked shyly on CeCe's door, trembling like a leaf. In a brief of second, somebody opened the door. The figure in front of me made my brain stop its functions. I stood up there, like a fool, mouth agape.

That red dress fit her curves perfectly, her hair was accurately curled and an hairpin, covered with sequins, was holding a red lock behind her ear. She was also wearing heels and that made her looking a lot taller.

"You look-" Only two words came out of my mouth. I'm a looser, definitely.

"Beautiful?" She raised an eyebrow, seductively.

"Uh, actually," I swallowed, "I think you look _stunning_," I managed to say, I don't know how.

"Thanks," she answered, embarrassed. She must've appreciated the compliment.

Distracted by her beauty, I almost forgot to give her the roses. "T-these are for you. They match perfect your dress," I joked. Girls love guys who make them laugh. Luckily for me, she did.

"Give me two minutes," CeCe excused herself and put the flowers on a table in the living room.

Once she came back, I stretched out my arm, motioning her to link her arm to mine; she agreed and grabbed my arm. I immediately felt something rushing up through my arm, a sort of electricity I've never felt before. While she was fixing her hair, I tried to think about a topic we could talk about. However, nothing came up in my mind, until I realized something we hadn't still thought about.

I stopped abruptly in the middle of the staircase, "CeCe, we forgot an important thing!"

"What?" She stared at me with puzzlement in her eyes.

_(CeCe's POV)_

"We are a couple now, but we didn't arranged the way we should behave."

"You mean, going on a date with you isn't enough?"

"No. We should do things which usually a couple would do, like cuddling, hugging, kissing," he mumbled the last part, but I heard it anyways. "Kissing?" This word made me melt, my heart was racing. I'm glad he was holding my arm, if he wasn't, I would've fainted.

"On the cheek," he explained, and I recomposed myself.

I laughed nervously, "Oh, yes, sure! On the cheek! Yeah."

Ty smiled in response, with this beautiful smile of his every girl would pay to see; especially if you know _you _are the cause of it. And I was.

Once we finally arrived at the place where the two other couples were, Ty, as established, put an arm around my waist. It felt so right!

We entered a pretty restaurant I've never been to and Megan greeted us with a grin planted on her lips. She's creepy. "Over here!" She shouted from the middle of the restaurant. Ty and I approached the table and said everyone hello. A girl who looked two or three years older than me held out her hand, "I'm Nancy and this is Michael, my boyfriend." They exchanged a sweet smile. Aw, what a cute couple!

"I'm Cecilia, but everyone call me CeCe, and he's Ty. My boyfriend." I liked so much the sound of those words: my boyfriend. Yeah.

My attention shifted to a brown-haired guy with blue eyes, sit by Meg, I assumed was her date. He caught me looking and began to speak, "I'm Tom, Megan's date."

Correct supposition.

"Nice to meet you," I said, gently.

Ty pulled out a chair and gestured me to sit. "Thank you," I whispered and took my seat. He just sat down between me and Megan. The chairs' position seemed pre-organized, weird. We ordered our food and drinks and during our waiting, we started a random conversation about ourselves. "Hey, CeCe, your face looks so familiar, I think I've seen you somewhere," Tom started off.

Apparently, the moment when I can boast myself arrived. Acting like a superstar, I tossed back my hair, "Maybe you've seen me on TV. I work on Shake It Up! Chicago."

Nancy gasped, "Oh my gosh! I love that show! The next time I'll pay attention to you. Anyways, you all dance amazingly!" A fan, wow. I like this Nancy girl.

"Thanks."

"But she is greatest dancer there!" Ty complimented me, making me blush. Did he really mean that?

The conversation proceeded well, until Meg began to make me absurd questions…

"I love your hair color, CeCe. Do you use hair dye?" She rested her chin on the top of her hand and stared intensively at me.

"No. It's natural. I'm too young for hair dye."

"Oh, right, I forgot you're only thirteen." I was shocked. _What was that suppose to mean?_

Fortunately, Nancy, thanks to her niceness, retorted, "Oh, really? You look older. By the way, you're already so mature. Besides, you've a job; it's so appreciable." I've already told you how much I like this girl?

"Thank you, again." I gave a fake smile to Meg, who brought a piece of the pizza she was eating into her mouth.

Then, Michael told us some of their couple adventures, which I found really funny and at times adorable. But again, Megan asked me another thing, "What about you two? How did you two end up together?"

Ops!

* * *

><p><strong><em>So... Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. :P<em>**

**_Third chapter coming soon..._**


	4. Chapter 3: An obsessive fan

**_Hey guys! _**

**_I'm back :) Sorry, I wanted to publish this chapter yesterday, but I was very busy :/ I hope you'll forgive me :P_**

**_Anyways thanks for reviewing! 6 reviews, wow! I'm touched. Thanks :D_**

_**Ok, here's the 3rd chapter. Please, review. :)**_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

CeCe turned her head to me and gave me a "what are we going to do?" look. Actually, we've never thought about this, we hadn't so much time to discuss about details.

"We've been friends for ages, because CeCe is my sister's best friend," I came up with our childhood friendship; at this point Nancy awwed.

"Yes, Rocky - that's her name - works with me on Shake It Up! Chicago," CeCe looked at me, making me figure out she had a great idea, "she has always been my best friend and staying with her, I've got to know Ty as well; we basically realized our feelings for each other just now."

I know she was faking, but this story sounded true for me. That's exactly what I was living and I really hoped she would've felt the same way.

I took her hand in mine and made small circles on her skin, "Yeah, I'm so happy with you on my side now." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Hey, I had already warned her about this! She seemed taken aback by my little gesture, but smiled naturally in front of the others.

Fortunately, soon their attention shifted on something else, so the conversation went on without involving my and CeCe's relationship.

Between laughs and random speeches, I started to get bored. I tapped my foot on the ground several times, playing with my dirty fork because of food. As for CeCe, I think she was dying of boredom, in fact she stood up and announced she was going to go away for a few minutes. Taken her bag, CeCe made her way towards the toilette. I saw even Tom standing up, I didn't know why, but I couldn't care less.

_(CeCe's POV)_

That restaurant's toilette was really clean and as big as my living room. My make-up was a little messed up, maybe because of the fact I cried with laughter before. I re-applied my lip gloss and the eyeliner; I brought with me my make-ups. Just in case. I think I did the right thing. CeCe Jones thinks ahead!

Suddenly, I heard a creaking sound which came from the door; someone entered the room but I didn't pay attention: it was a bathroom for women in a crowded restaurant, of course someone would've entered at any moment. So, instead of turning around, I tightly held my mascara and applied it, slightly.

Footsteps approached me carefully: I heard each of them moving closer to me. And then I saw it, a reflection on the mirror.

"Tom?"

"CeCe." He smirked.

"Why are you doing here? This a toilette only for women, you know? Men's one is on the left," I explained him. Clearly, he got lost.

"I know," he answered, as his smirk grew second by second, "I was looking for you."

I began getting scared now, "Why?"

"Just talk." he took a step closer; I attempted at stepping backwards, but I was already backing the washbowl.

"About?"

"You," he said simply.

"Me?" My hands were now sweating, I didn't know where this conversation would have brought us. I didn't truly trust him, not just because I met him that night, but because he hadn't talked that much since when I got there.

He nodded, "Yes. I find your way of dancing amazing, I watch the show every Saturday and I had already noticed you among these dancers." I smiled sheepishly, he crept me out. Tom was now a few inches from me, "You're so cute." Slowly, he caressed my right cheek. This made me shiver.

"T-thanks, but I think you s-should go now; you're dating Meg, what would she think if she come here right now?"

"Nah, she won't. Megan's very occupied in telling her stupid stories," He let out a laugh, "you're much more interesting and beautiful." Again, he stepped closer. My breath stopped in my throat and I was on the verge of crying. I needed Ty, more than I've never needed a person in my life.

An arm surrounded my waist and a pair of lips were just two inches apart from mine.

_(Ty's POV)_

My watch was ticking on my wrist: I swear I could feel each tic on my skin. Maybe because I was bored out of hell or maybe because CeCe hadn't still returned from the toilette. Neither had Tom. Usually guys take less time to do things, everything. Well, I spend more time every morning brushing my hair than my sister, but it's an exception. But, hey, I'm Ty. That's normal.

I started to get suspicious anyway, and I excused myself too. Two people were already missing, who would've noticed the difference? Actually, I was only laughing emotionless and nodding at each of the stories Meg was telling about. I didn't dare to give my opinion about anything. Fortunately, she didn't get my lack of enthusiasm. However, I stood up and strolled around the restaurant, nearby the women's toilette. At some point, I heard a squeak and girl crying inside the room.

"Please, Tom, get your hands off me. You're frightening me," she begged, with a trembling voice. I recognized her voice. He did something on her, he had to pay.

So, I stormed inside the toilette, finding an horrifying scene in front of me. Tom was holding CeCe tightly with his arm and she was trying to get out from his grasp. As Cece saw me, she smiled revealed. "Ty!"

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Stay. Away. From. Her." I spelled out each word to make clearer the concept. I'd never been so convincing in my life. Tom loosened his grip and CeCe ran directly into my arms. She was still sobbing, and I couldn't stand it.

That jerk froze in his spot, and seemed getting nervous, but did nothing. Neither a word, nor a gesture: we glared at each other for what looked forever, in the women toilette.

We didn't notice a woman about fifties, who stepped in. "Excuse-me, kids, what are you doing here? It's a toilette exclusively for women," she said, with a reproachful tone.

"Sorry, ma'am. We're going." I dragged CeCe out, that was still wrapped protectively into my arms. I would've never let her go; I kept holding her as tightly as I could.

As we went out, I decided CeCe couldn't stay here anymore, she was too shocked, and I was… angry. A lot.

Nancy looked up at us, her smile turning into a frown, "What's happened?"

"Ask Tom," I answered, as he sunk in his chair. "Sorry guys, we won't stay here any longer. In fact, we're leaving, now. It was a pleasure meeting all of you, but of course, someone thought that ruining this evening would've been a great idea." As I finished talking, the guys stared at me, mouthed-agape.

Without giving them the chance to reply, I turned on my heels and brought my girl outside.

"T-Ty, I w-want t-to g-go home," CeCe sobbed out.

"Sssh, I'll get you there immediately." I stroked her hair and let her lean on me for support.

_I'll never let someone touch her again._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next chapter coming soon! :)<strong>_


	5. Chapter 4: Dancing outside the building

**_Heeey!_**

**_I'm back with a new chapter :) I'm happy that you liked the previous chapter and Ty's romanticism! :P He acted like a knight, didn't he?_**

**_I hope you'll find this chapter interesting as well._**

**_Oh, and thanks for reviewing and putting this story in your favorites/alerts! _**

**Ok, said that, enjoy the read!**

_**Bye!**_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

A few minutes passed walking down the street with Ty who kept stroking my hair and whispering reassuring words in my ear. He leaded me towards the staircases in front of our building and helped me sitting down. He joined me, sitting right next to me. "You better?"

I nodded, looking over at the stair-step where my feet were placed. He didn't reply, I think he was more upset then me.

Nobody was there, the only sound you could hear was the wind, blowing noisily.

"Well," he commenced, all of a sudden, "mostly, it's my fault. I shouldn't have brought you there in the first place, I'm sorry, CeCe." His chocolate eyes gazed at me apologetically. I was speechless: the cuteness of this guy was adorable, he excused himself for something he didn't do. Wiped away my tears, I flashed him a tender smile, which I wasn't capable to do just two minutes before. It was incredible how he made me feel better. "Don't dare to say something like that, Ty! It's not your fault, ok? I quite enjoyed myself tonight, well, until Megan started telling her not-so-funny-stories,"

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, Ty. I helped you because you're my friend. And I never back down when it comes to friends." It was his time to be touched; I'm good with words, aren't I?

"Seriously, don't get all paranoid for this and just help me to forget what happened," I begged him, and he nodded with understanding.

"And I know the perfect way to make it happen," he said, winking, as if he was hit by realization. Ty stood up, climbed down the stairs, and began performing some dance moves. I find it fascinating when he dances. He has talent, really. Rocky and I asked him to join Shake It Up! but he "doesn't dance for men". That's what he said. I started at him, dreamingly, observing each of his arms' moves, legs' and hips'. I couldn't tear away my gaze from him. He even said something, but I didn't make out his words, so he repeat again his sentence, bringing me back to reality.

"CeCe! Come here!" he exclaimed, cheerily.

"Oh, yeah, coming!"

Hopping, I approached Ty and stood there, like a fool, waiting for him to explain me what I would've do.

"Now, come closer to me and take my hands." I gulped, and obeyed immediately; my face turned into a tomato.

Our bodies were touching, but the feeling was different: minutes before, I was crying into his chest, but now there was a sort of intimacy, a little too awkward. They say dance builds bond between people. In fact, I felt like our bodies were fusing into one as we started dancing around. A soft music echoed in the street, and both of us didn't understand where it came from. Regardless, this didn't matter; it arrived at the right moment.

_(Ty's POV)_

I was dancing with the love of my life, in a desolated street, in front of our building. I couldn't help but smiling goofily at her, who just kept avoiding my gaze, embarrassed. Spinning her around, I caught the right moment to get even closer to her, trying to close the gap between us. Our lips were close enough to touch: just a few inches divided our faces. My breath lost somewhere in my throat, my hands were sweating and my senses became blur.

"CeCe!" Came a voice from upstairs, with a bit of rage, I have to say. We immediately broke apart, jumping, taken aback. It was like somebody caught us in the middle of a robbery! My metaphor is not accidental, in fact a _cop_ caught us. You know who I'm talking about: CeCe's mom.

"Mum," CeCe answered, acting like an angel.

"Mrs. Jones," I greeted her too, at the same time.

She smirked and motioned CeCe to come upstairs, "Come up, dear."

Her daughter sighed in annoyance, "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." _Why does she had to interrupt right now? _I was close to kiss her! Got it? KISS her!

"You heard her, I've got to go," CeCe told me, with a hint of bitter. I gave her a faint smile, as she was already treading to the door, but still looking at me. I assumed by her expression that she had something to say.

"Ty," she called me, once she faced the door.

I'm never wrong.

"CeCe?"

"Thanks." I needed just that, a little meaningful word coming out of her mouth, which filled my heart. It sounds a bit cliché, but why would I care?

"You know, _I never back down when it comes to friends_." I quoted her, flashing her my million dollars smirk.

CeCe crossed the doorway, and ran quickly to her apartment; I followed her, heading to mine, but she had already disappeared.

I imagined this night much more differently.

Though, I knew I'd have had another chance soon.

_(CeCe's POV)_

"Do you mind to tell me what time is it, CeCe?" Mum asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Uh, five to eleven?" I said like if it was nothing.

"Exactly!" She shouted with a fake cheerful tone, "And at what time is your curfew?"

"Uh, half to ten?"

"You win, again!" This sarcasm-thing was starting to bug me a lot. "So…?"

"I'm late. I'll never break the rules again and _blah blah blah_. Can I go to sleep now?" I went past her, attempting to enter my room.

"Not so fast, dear. That's not how things work. It's time you start to take your responsibilities: you can't give me a speech like this and go away." Oh, hell. Here we go again. Stupid "_responsibilities_"!

"Mum, hours slipped by. I wasn't aware of the time, sorry. I swear I left as soon as I could," I tried to justify myself. If she only knew what has really happened.

"Yeah. But you know what bugs me, above all?" She asked. I hope it wasn't something that had to do with Ty.

"Enlighten me," I challenged her.

"I thought you were going to a fake that, not a real one with a kiss included." Oops.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was all fake, Ty and I were just dancing, I have no idea of what you saw. We were doing nothing wrong, anyways." She seemed convinced by my speech, now. Or, I hoped so. I tried my best to sound convincing enough.

"Good night!" I added, and broke our conversation this way; I didn't give her the chance to reply, and stormed out of the living room, stamping towards my room, or I should say, my bed.

Saved, only just!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Let me know what you think! Review! :D<em>**


	6. Chapter 5: Different Dreams

_**Hey readers!**  
><em>

_**I wanted to update yesterday but I had no time, sorry. **_

_**Thank you for reviewing, as usual :) I'm touched! *cries***_

_**Ok, this is the new chapter... I hope you like it! Review anyways. xD**_

_**Love,**_

_**Manu**_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

His lips crushed fiercely mine even more, until I couldn't breathe anymore. I gathered my strength to push him away from me, but the more I tried, the more he tightened his grip around me. His fingers pressed so much I thought they'd have left red marks on my skin. It seemed he was attempting to make me die for suffocation. There was no escape from him, he didn't have the intention to pull away.

Tears ran across my face like a fountain.

The lip gloss I was holding hit the washbowl's material, making a cracking sound; I thought that if my tears would have fallen into it, my lip gloss would've drowned.

"You're _mine_, CeCe," he said as he -finally- pulled away, laughing like an evil maniac.

My clock went off and I woke up, screaming, sweated head to toe. Footsteps approached my room, from the kitchen, "CeCe? You okay?" my mum asked concerned, behind the door.

"Yeah, it's fine, I've got a nightmare. Everything's alright," I reassured her, but nothing was alright. At all. Why did my mind make up a dream like that? Being almost-kissed from that weirdo wasn't enough? Do I still have to suffer?

"Like you say, CeCe. Anyways, it's Saturday. You should stand up now, you're going to be late for the show's rehearsals!"

Damn it, the show. I put on a _not-so-happy-but-not-so-sad _expression and stood up immediately, heading directly to the bathroom. Rocky was going to be there in less than thirty minutes and she would have also know about the date. Oh, joy.

_(Ty's POV)_

I was sleeping, wrapped in my cuddly blanket, dreaming peacefully about a certain redhead girl. As it came the scene of the crowning moment, somebody decided to interrupt my slumber.

"TYYYYYYY!" My sister's voice overwhelmed the silence around me, making me jump off my bed. I groaned as I hit the cold material of the floor where I was now lying on.

Rocky stomped in my room, slamming the door, "TY! I can't find my make-up bag anywhere! I'm sure you stole it, now I want it back. I've got rehearsals now."

I lifted my head a little from the floor, glaring at her with my half-closed eyes, "You woke me up on Saturday morning to ask me something like that? I don't have your stupid make-up bag, I don't even know how it's made! Go bother Mom, perhaps she put it somewhere else." Said that, I tried to reach my bed and crawled under my sheets.

"Uh, you're a bit too irritable," Rocky commented, approaching my bed, "is something which deals with a girl? Let me guess, another dream of yours."

She knows me too well: that's no good.

I pretended to sleep, fake-snoring. But still, she caught me again. "I know you're awake."

"Damn you," I muttered. I unwillingly came out from my warm sheets and faced my younger sister, who was tapping her foot at regular intervals.

"Yes, I was dreaming about a girl. A really hot girl I like. Now, please, get out of my room!" I commanded her, motioning to the door with my hand. I hoped she would've got out as she gained acknowledge of this information. Unfortunately, being a girl and a teenager besides, the news made her even more inquisitive than before. Leaping on the bottom of my bed, she grinned at me with a grin I had never seen before. Plus, it was pretty scaring.

"Tell me everything. Is she cute? Do I know her?" Yes and… yes.

"Didn't you have a make-up bag to find?" I reminded her, hopefully she would've got out to go looking for it.

"Pfft, _this_" she pointed a finger at me, "is much more important. Like you said, probably, mum put it somewhere."

I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. "I have no intention to confide you this secret. Why? Oh, yes. Because it's a secret!" The volume of my tone raised at the end.

Rocky puffed and stood up, hurt, "It's not over yet, Ty! I will find out the identity of your crush. Be aware of that." Threatened me, she strode out of the room.

I swallowed. How would she react if she finds out I like her best friend?

However, it's not time to think about it. I need my beauty sleep!

_(CeCe's POV)_

I put my sneakers on and… done.

I was officially ready. I got dressed in a record-time, doing breakfast and contemporaneously putting on my purple long-sleeved T-shirt and grey pants.

At the right time, I heard a knock on the window. Rocky never shows up late, that's part of her meticulous being. According to her, being late for just one rehearsal would be deadly for her. "The more you're late for rehearsals, the faster they fire you," she said a pair of days ago. She actually believes that. Well, not that I think being late is right, but she's just too exaggerated!

"COMING!" I shouted to my best friend, already tired of waiting. I could see that in her dark eyes.

Opened the window, she sneaked in and as touched the living room's floor, she fixed her black ruffled skirt. "So, are you ready?" Rocky asked, grinning. I knew anyways that if I wasn't, that grin would've turned into a frown.

"Yep," I answered, nodding.

"How did your date go yesterday night?" I thought she wouldn't have asked.

"Oh, hem, well. We quite enjoyed ourselves, except the point when Meg, the girl who invited us, told us stupid stories about herself." I started walking towards the door, followed by Rocky.

"It must've been annoying," she made a face, "what about you and Ty?" I stopped abruptly. She knows?

"What about me and Ty?" I inquired her, with a nervous laugh.

"I mean, did the other couples believe you were actually dating?" Rocky explained. I felt much more relieved, I was in cold sweat about her question.

"Yes, they did. There was a really cute couple, Meg and-" I was afraid to even refer his name, "her date." I concluded.

"What type of guy he was? Odd just like her?"

If being a stalker means he's odd, he definitely is. "Sort of," I replied. I didn't want to tell her the whole story. She would've gone on at Ty and he didn't deserve a scolding, after behaving like a hero.

"Speaking about my brother," Rocky started off. "some minutes ago, I woke him up rudely and he was angry 'cause he was dreaming about a girl. Can you believe it?"

Dreaming about a girl? I wish it was me. But if it wasn't? I'm such an idiot. It must've been some hot girl he likes. Me? That's ridiculous, he would never like a thirteen-years-old. Even if he tried to kiss me yesterday, I'm sure he was caught by the moment. That's it. No other reasons.

"CeCe? Are you listening?" Rocky waved an hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go now. I don't want to arrive late." I rolled up my sleeves and stomped out of the door, thinking about how to kill the girl of his _wonderful _dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there weren't TyCeCe moments in this chapter, but I promise the next one will have some moments! *wink* hehe I can't spoil further, anyways it's almost finished. It'll be up tomorrow or saturday. :)**

**Reviewww!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 6: Lunch at McDonald's

_**Hi readers!**_

_**Sorry, I'm a couple of days late. I'm my defense, I've got internet problems! :/  
><strong>_

_**I had just three reviews in the previous chapter... too bad! Well, I hope you'll like this one. :D Please, keep reviewing!**_

_**So, a special thanks goes to Claudia Falconari, CecelovesTy and Margaret-Bane and to people who put this story in their favorites. :)**_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu**_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Rehearsals just ended. I plopped down on the chair in front of the vanity, wiping away the sweat from my face with a towel, then I swallowed a half bottle of water.

"Rehearsals have never been so hard!" I complained, looking at Rocky, searching for comfort.

"CeCe, we always rehears that much. It has been exactly like today the last Saturday, and the Saturday before that and-" she was starting babbling and I needed to shut her up.

"I got it, Rocky. Maybe it's because I'm really tired. I slept for like 6 hours."

"Why?" She asked puzzled. Why do people keep questioning me about this? There's no chance I'll get them to know.

"Uh, insomnia. I drank too much coffee, I guess," I lied. That's the first thing I came up with. I don't even like coffee!

"You don't drink coffee, CeCe," Rocky grimaced. I should've thought about this detail: I can't lie to my best friend who knows _everything_ about me.

"I started yesterday and you know, I'm not going to drink it again," I stated, smiling playfully. Rocky smiled back, "You think?"

We both started laughing without a reason: this is something you can do only with your best friend.

"I have to admit it, I thought you didn't sleep because of my brother. When girls get to date him get all excited and become obsessed with him. I know that 'cause I've heard some girls talking about him and drooling over his photos." Rocky puffed, "Oh, c'mon this is sad!" She shouted into the air, gesturing dramatically.

I giggled nervously, "Pfft, yeah. They are so exaggerated!" As a matter of fact, they aren't. I'm exactly like them, well, except for the photos-thing. Perhaps it's because I see him every day and I don't need to look at his photos. But, I'll think about it anyways. I just have to take him a nice photo. Wait, this is not the right time to organize things like that.

"You're the only girl who didn't fall in love with him. You're different. Well, you're my best friend for a reason!" Rocky said, heartily laughing. Nobody couldn't understand how I felt.

Thinking about Ty _that_ way, I sort of betrayed our friendship.

"Yeah. There's a reason: I'm the nicest, cutest and smartest girl in this town!"

"And the most egocentric, I must say." Rocky added, and I punched her arm, with an offended face on.

Bringing our conversation aside, we picked up our stuff, outspreaded on the vanity, stuffing our bags. As we got out of the building, we happened to meet the guy who was the object of our chatter minutes before.

"Hey, bro, whatcha doin' here?" Rocky asked Ty and raised an eyebrow.

Seeing him lightened up my day. Why am I that mushy? This is disgusting.

"Hum, mum won't be at home for lunch, so we have either to cook something or go somewhere to eat," he explained, a bit annoyed.

"I'll go for the latter. What do you suggest?"

Ty thought a few seconds about that. "What about McDonald's?" How original.

"Perfect!"

Then, Ty's gaze shifted on me, "Wanna join us, CeCe?"

I nodded diligently, like a little girl who had just been given a task by his mom. That's not how I behave when it comes to food, but his charm messes up my brain!

Rocky grabbed my hand and together we followed Ty towards the closest McDonald's in town. It was pretty crowded, but still not so much. It seemed the queue was moving quite fast, so we didn't have to wait a lot of time.

We gave Ty our orders and after a couple of minutes, he walked up to us and placed a tray filled with food and drinks in front of us, smiling victoriously.

I examined the tray, "Hey, where's the ketchup?"

"Look under the fries," Ty said and sat down beside me, sucking his coke from the straw.

"Thanks," I mumbled and flashed him a grin, which he exchanged with another one.

"While you guys do this 'smiles exchanging', I'm going to eat my salad. I'm starving." Rocky observation was really embarrassing and made both of us blush.

Trying to cover my embarrassment, grabbed my McChicken, I buried my face into it, biting it slightly.

"Wanna talk about your salad? Going to McDonald's and eat one of those doesn't make sense!" Ty shouted to his sister, trying to change the topic.

"I'm vegetarian, Ty! VEGETARIAN! I need to spell it for you?" Rocky clarified, red-faced.

"There is no need. I don't get this vegetarian-thing anyways," he said, biting into his hamburger.

I continued eating my delicious McChicken still observing the scene in front of me going on for an eternity. I just kept shifting my gaze from a sibling to the other. This was too amusing to be stopped. Well, not for now at least.

For sure, the line I won't ever forget is "You're an animals' eater!", which made even _me_ feel guilty. I just ate a poor chicken! However, their yells faded after a bit, as Rocky's phone started buzzing.

"It's mum," she stated, "I'm going out of here. Reception here's terrible!"

Rocky ran outside, leaving me and Ty alone, in a pool of awkwardness.

"Did you tell Rocky what happened yesterday night?" He asked out of the blue. This was the question I feared the most; what exactly he meant by that? The fact he almost kissed me or the fact _Tom _almost did? Anyways, I skipped both when I gave her information about yesterday night. I don't like a raging Rocky, or a worried one either.

"You mean… about Tom?"

_(Ty's POV)_

Just hearing his name made me feel sick; I clinched my fists and grinded my teeth, attempting to control my anger. "Yes," I whispered, trying to sound calm.

CeCe seemed to reflect about that, then she shook her head, "I skipped that part. I told her only about Meg and how annoying she was."

I chuckled, she really was. As silence took again place between us, the red-head tapped nervously her fingers on the table, making me wonder why she was so embarrassed around me. It must've been the kiss I almost gave her… I screwed up everything. She won't act with me like she had until the date. She surely pictured me like a guy who hangs up on each girl he meets; it _was_ me, I've been changing in these past months, just to make her fall in love with me.

I put my hand over hers, stopping the noise it was causing. Taken by surprise, she looked up at me and we stared into each other's eyes for a while. It was my chance to tell her what I really felt for her, "CeCe." I started off, in a convincing way. My voice came out like the one of an older man scolding at his daughter.

CeCe winced, "Yes, Ty?"

"I… hum, need to tell you something; promise me you won't make fun of me," I begged her, hopefully.

She shook her head frenetically and looked at me straight in the eye. My heart was beating faster than ever and I was melting under her waiting gaze. My mouth dried up, so I wasn't able to talk anymore.

Now or never.

"I… I… like you, CeCe." I can't believe I confessed it to her! Her expression was blank, I couldn't understand if she took the news badly or not. But I guess she was only… confused.

"You what?" She managed to say, her lips trembling.

"I'm back," my sister announced, and leaped on the chair in a sitting position.

I snorted and let go CeCe's hand; au contraire she remained there, petrified.

Rocky looked at me, then at CeCe and then back at me, "Did I interrupt something?" _Wow, perceptive._

"No," I said, trying to hide the unwilled sarcasm in my voice. Yet, CeCe's face seemed to show the opposite. She was still frozen there, staring into space.

I blurted out my feeling for her and, thanks to Rocky, I don't know if she feels the same way! Nevertheless, since she had that kind of reaction, I have to assume it was something unexpected for her, which _maybe_ she wanted to hear. I hope so, at least.

"Mum just said she won't be home until 7 p.m.," she informed me, even if I couldn't care less at the moment.

"Oh, okay," I mumbled, absentmindedly.

"And, if CeCe agrees, I've got an idea," Rocky started again; a strange feeling invaded my body, I didn't exactly trust her. Hearing somebody calling her name, CeCe got out of her state of mesmerizing and gazed at Rocky, "Huh?"

"We don't we see a movie at CeCe's tonight? Let's spend some time together."

_This is awkward! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Soooo, like it? :) Love it? :D Hate it? :( LOL<strong>_

_**Review! **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 7: My prince charming

_**Hi readers!**_

_**I'm back... but I'll leave tonight for France! :( I'll come back on the 15th of August, so I won't update until then. :/**_

_**Don't be sad :P**_

_**Anyways, 11 reviews for the previous chapter? WOW! Thank you so much *w***_

_**Please, keep reviewing :)**_

_**Love you all!**_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Ty, Rocky and I walked out from McDonald's. I mean, they walked out and I just dragged myself out, like a zombie. I know how awful this metaphor sounds, but I couldn't find something better than that.

Like I was saying, his confession was totally unexpected for me. Not that I haven't figured it out before since he tried to kiss me, even if I was also skeptical, cause him having a crush on me seemed completely out of the world.

Back to my elegant walking towards our house, I was following the two siblings, putting myself in one of the most incredible of the situations. This triangle always seen in movies was becoming reality, no matter how I tried to persuade myself about the contrary.

As we approached the door of my apartment, I stuck the key into the lock and invited them inside, avoiding Rocky to hit her head on my window again. A bump had appeared on top of her head and I didn't want her to get another one.

"Pick the movie, I'm gonna grab some popcorns," I instructed, heading to the kitchen.

Ty and Rocky scanned the pile of DVDs, arguing at times, not yelling like they had before, though. What a relief.

"This is perfect!" My best friend exclaimed, almost drooling over the cover of a DVD; her eyes were shining.

Ty rolled his eyes, "Another sappy movie about best friends who fall in love with each other? Puh-lease!"

I couldn't understand how could he act so natural in that moment, after the confession he made, I mean. I returned back with a bowl overflowed of popcorns, sunk in my couch and threw my feet on the table.

"Pick a random movie, I'm bored of seeing you two fighting about everything," I said, not bothering to stop eating popcorns while talking.

"Firstly, you should not talk while your mouth is full and secondly, I picked the movie minutes ago but Ty doesn't agree." Rocky glowered at him, still holding the DVD in her hands. It was one of my favorites, but it was sappy too, no wonder why Ty told her so.

"Ok, let's end this stupid fight. We'll use democracy. So, if you agree to see this movie, raise your hand." Rocky and I raised our hands. Ty puffed, seeing what was coming next.

"2 to 1. I'm sorry, Ty. Sit down and enjoy the movie, it won't last that long," I reassured him. It wasn't exactly a movie for dudes, but still he was in minority, so he had just to shut up and adapt.

Grinning like an idiot, Rocky slid the DVD into the player and sat beside me, so I was now between the Blue siblings.

As the movie started, Rocky's eyes were already glued on the screen, waiting for the main male character to come. In fact, once he entered she was eating him with her eyes and, still staring at the TV, she ripped off my bowl of popcorns, making me mutter an "hey!".

Ty chuckled, looking at the scene in front of him and at his hypnotized sister. Her expression certainly deserved to be immortalized by a photo, but I was too lazy to take one.

I let her finish the bowl of popcorn and relaxed again on my comfortable couch that I would've left in a couple of hours. Working on Saturday is boring, even if it comes to dance.

Suddenly, I felt a tingling on my shoulder and brought my hand there, to remove whatever was causing this nuisance. Touching my shoulder, I realized it was something made of skin which made that feeling, more specifically a hand. Yes, Ty's hand was on my shoulder and, of course, his arm was around me. I blushed hard at the realization and made my best to keep cool. Unfortunately, I failed miserably and started shivering at each of his tiny move. I was even sweating now. Great.

"YOU IDIOT! KISS HER!" Rocky yelled at the TV, giving an advice to the leading actor of the movie. Ty and I jumped at the loud sound of her voice. She knew he would've kissed her, it was the fifth time she had seen that movie. She picks it every time. Well, she's romantic and in love with the guy I mentioned before. You know, blonde hair, blue eyes, hot as hell… a prince charming.

But my prince charming was completely the opposite, dark hair, brown eyes and milk chocolate skin. And, on top of all, he liked me too, making me feel his princess.

I don't know how, we turned our head to each other at the same time and we gazed into the other's eyes; he started to slowly lean in and, instinctively, I shut my eyes closed.

"BEST KISS EVER!" Rocky shouted again, wiping away her tears with a napkin. Ty pulled off, rolling his eyes and pretended to stretch his arms, as my best friend looked at us.

I nodded nervously, "Yeah, you're right. They're such a cute couple."

Believe or not, I was glad he didn't kiss me in that moment, cause I had totally forgotten Rocky was there and assuming by his expression, he had forgotten it too. It was like we entered a different universe, made of me and him.

"Oh, look, we should get ready for the show!" Rocky reminded me. Can you believe I even forgot about the show? I forget a lot of things lately. Wonder why.

"Alright. Meet you in a hour, downstairs."

"Perfect. Come on, Ty… get up your butt from the couch!" Rocky added and, grabbed her brother by his wrist, she "helped" him to stand up. And by "helped", I mean pull him, almost dropping him on the floor.

"I could stand up on my own, Rocky!"

I'm bored of their fights.

So, I stood up and gestured towards the door, "Get out now! I need to get dressed."

_(Ty's POV)_

An hour slipped by. I threw on the first clothes I found in my closet: usually it's not what I do, cause I spent a lot of time to choose the perfect outfit to wear, along with hats and several accessories. It sounds girlish, I know, but I can't ruin my image wearing the wrong clothes! This time was different, though. I spent the whole time in front of the mirror, to test the forcefulness of my speech for CeCe.

I decided I would've told her something after the show and asked her what she felt about me. They interrupted us in the middle of two kisses, so the best thing I should've done was… talking. The kiss would've come next.

So? Got it? First step, talk about 'us'. Second step, kiss. Sounds perfect, don't you think?

Therefore, I'll go to tonight's show and talk with CeCe once I take her home. I planned everything: each single detail.

"Ty, I'm going," Rocky screamed and crossed the door, heading towards CeCe's window.

"Hey, wait!" I ran after her, holding my hat in case it would've slipped out of my head during my race. "I'm coming too. I wanna see tonight's show!"

Rocky stopped in the centre of the staircases and looked at me suspiciously, "where's the catch?"

"I, well, want to see my sister dancing from a small distance. I'm bored of seeing you on TV, I'd like to watch how professional dancers work." I grinned, hoping she would buy it.

"I'm not that convinced but I guess you can come along," my sister replied and entered CeCe's apartment. Easier than I thought.

* * *

><p>"AND THIS IS," Gary Wilde paused for a dramatic effect, "SHAKE IT UP CHICAGO!" he ended and dancers began to dance around cheerfully.<p>

I found the show amazing! Those dancers were good, but mostly, I observed CeCe. I loved the agile way her petite body moved on the dance floor. Her hair, instead, flew everywhere, shimmering under the lights.

I was in awe.

"So, Ty, did you like the show?" My sister asked, raising an eyebrow.

I snorted, which for guy has the same meaning of a "yes". It depends on who made you the question, though.

CeCe approached us with a bottle of water in her hands, "So you liked the show?"

"It was great! You danced amazingly." Rocky's eyes widened at my mood swing.

That's what I meant with my previous statement about a guy's answer.

She beamed and took her bag from the floor, "Shall we go now?"

My sister and I nodded and, greeted the others, we all stormed out of the stage. It was already 9 p.m. and the girls seemed exhausted; actually they danced for a time that cannot be proposed! This is also the reason I don't even try to enter the ballet company of the show.

During our walk, between Rocky's yawns and groans, a phone started ringing. CeCe took hers from her bag, read the id on the display, and picked up. "Mum?"

We just heard some "what?" or "uh". I assumed something was wrong, judging by her tone of voice.

She ended the call and turned to my sister, "Rocky, I've got a problem. My mum will work till tomorrow morning, Flynn is at Henry's and I'm alone. Can I sleep at yours tonight?", she practically pleaded her.

"Of course you can, CeCe," Rocky said sweetly. She never uses that kind of voice with me!

Arrived home, since my sister was already sleeping on her feet just like a horse, I accompanied CeCe to her apartment to take her pajamas.

I politely offered my help to take everything she needed and we entered her room. Laying on a chair, I recognized that red dress she wore that night; she looked gorgeous in it.

_(CeCe's POV)_

I picked a pair of blue short-shorts and a lighter blue tank top to sleep in from my closet, and spun around, only to find Ty staring at something lying on my chair. I realized after a few seconds it was the dress of our 'fake-date'. Then, it hit me. That moment, the one that still didn't get out of my head.

I involuntarily started crying, like I was living that scene in that exact moment. I felt his heavy hands on my skin and his haunting voice in my ears.

Ty noticed my attitude and walked up to me, holding me in his arms, "Sssh, don't cry," he whispered.

"I c-can't go over it, Ty; what if he raped me?" I cried between sobs.

"He wouldn't have had the chance to. I'd always save you from everything, everybody; I'd never leave you alone, CeCe," he let me cry on his shirt once again, massaging my back.

I pulled off and gazed up at him, "I know. You're my prince charming, Ty." I didn't feel embarrassed about this statement, it was like I could tell him whatever crossed my mind.

He smiled and lifted up my chin, he stared into my puffy red eyes, "I really, really like you, CeCe. I've got a crush on you for a long time now and I just want to make you mine. Or I should say, my princess?"

"I like you, too, Ty. And yes, I wanna be your princess."

He leaned in, without interruptions this time, and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I felt every kind of sparks fly and I hoped he felt too. I relaxed into this kiss and moved my lips in a perfect sync with his.

I waited for too long for a kiss from him.

As he stepped back, I kept my eyes closed, cause I had even lost the capacity of reopening them.

"What about I stay over tonight? Let me tell my sister Flynn's at home and I'll sleep here tonight, in Flynn's room."

I frowned, "But Flynn's not home."

"I know," he winked and got out of my room.

So, in a split of second, I put on my pajamas and brushed my teeth, waiting for Ty to come back. When I heard footsteps approaching the door of my room, I slid into my bed.

"Mind if I stay here with you?"

That was exactly what I was wishing. I shook my head and he laid next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

It felt so wrong, yet so right.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Finally they kissed! Yay! What do you think? :D<strong>_


	9. Chapter 8: Oh, Sunday mornings!

_**Hi readers! :D**_

_**I'm back! Missed me? haha **_

_**Sorry if I made you wait that long. :/ Thanks for reviewing the last chapter. You're great, like always! u_u**_

_**This is the new chapter. Please, let me know what you think! It means a lot to me :)**_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu**_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Dreaming peacefully, I hugged what I thought was a pillow and brought it closer to me as much as I could. It had something weird, though. It seemed alive and a bit… human.

Half-asleep, I opened slightly my eyes, finding me face to face with a bare dark-colored chest. I flinched and rolled a few inches away from that body. Finally, I swung my eyes open and, after five seconds of total blindness, I recognized the figure next to me. It was Ty.

Ty.

On my bed.

Shirtless.

I'd have remembered the last detail; I've a good memory.

Anyways, I glanced quickly at the clock, finding out it was just five thirty in the morning. Waking him up wasn't worth. So, I returned back to my original spot - into his arms - and went back to my sweet sleep, sure that my mother wouldn't have come back until 9 and I'm always up at that hour. I just needed to shove off Ty around 8.30 and wait for my mum to come back home. Simple operation.

_(Ty's POV)_

Some odd movement brought me out of my dream world, making me wake up abruptly. My vision was blurry but I was capable of making out the features of a figure curled up into my arms. A flashback ran through my mind: _of course! I fell asleep at CeCe's yesterday night._

I lifted up her head, just a bit, attempting at not wake her up. She was pretty even was she was sleeping; she looked always pretty anyway. She couldn't help it.

I couldn't let go of her; it was like a sort of magnet kept me stuck to her. That slender body of hers felt so right next to mine. There is some law of physics, scientific explanation or whatnot about that? I guess not.

According to me, the reason was just one: love. And love isn't science. And that also explain why I'm good at love even if my science's marks are shameful.

I read the time on the display of the clock: _6.45 am_. I relaxed my tensed muscles and closed again my eyes, inhaling her scent for the last time. I fell asleep immediately.

"TY!" Ow.

"Hmm?" I mumbled, caressing whatever was under my hand.

"What are you doing on the floor of my daughter's room?"

"I must've fallen from the bed," I replied, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

I didn't realized that _one_, Georgia caught us and _two_, my answer sounded sooo wrong! Yes, we slept together, but literally. Not… well… you got it.

"Mum," I heard another voice: CeCe's one. I could tell she was embarrassed, since we were in a really awkward situation. "It's not what it looks like!"

Too bad it_ was_!

"This one is an old excuse, dear. What's going on?" Mrs. Jones yelled, angrier than before.

I decided it was time to stand up and come up with an excuse, a convincing one. Or rather, a lie.

"I was alone at home yesterday, so Ty slept here," CeCe said, nodding. You could firmly tell she was faking, since she wasn't sure of her own words. I thought that if her mom believed her, I'd give her a special prize.

Trying to make CeCe's story more truthful, I nodded too, looking up towards Mrs. Jones.

She smirked bitterly and leaned over the door frame, "Oh, really? So, why didn't Rocky sleep here? Or why didn't you sleep at Rocky's?"

Good question.

"Because Mrs. Blue is sick," CeCe said quickly. This is the best thing she could come up with? Although, I had to play along.

I sighed, faking sadness, "She feels awful. Rocky took care of her yesterday night and I had to stay with CeCe, instead."

Surely, my act resulted more credible, in fact Georgia's expression softened. "Is it serious?" she asked, with a worried expression onto her face, "I should call her."

"NO!" I shouted, earning the attention of both the two Jones. "I mean, she doesn't want to talk with anybody when she feels like this. Don't worry about that, I'll tell her you say hello and wish her to recuperate."

Georgia smiled, "Ok. Anyways, CeCe's not alone anymore. You can go back home."

As she walked away, I stood up and picked up my T-shirt, laid on the floor. During the process of making it assume the form of an actual T-shirt, I felt a finger tapping on my shoulder.

"Huh?" I turned my head, to see a red-head knelt on the bed, staring at me with puppy eyes.

"Before you go, can you give me a small goodbye kiss?" She pleaded, whispering.

"How can I decline a similar request?" Slowly, I went down and leaned in, reaching her soft lips and I placed a swift kiss onto them. "See you soon, sweetie," I whispered back and gave her another kiss, on her nose this time. With that, I crossed the doorway, heading - happily - to my apartment.

(CeCe's POV)

I dragged my feet to the kitchen, gazing down, ready for a cringe-making conversation with my mum, followed by an harsh wigging. I'm glad Flynn wasn't home. I didn't want him to listen to our discussion; even if he's younger than me and just a child, he's pretty smart.

My mum put down on the table the cup of coffee she was sipping, "Do you really think I bought that made-up story, CeCe?" Her eyebrow raised slightly, with her usual clever expression on. She really was. Damn.

"It wasn't a made-up story, it's all real! Ty's mum is sick and-" I started off, gesturing nervously.

"I know she's not," she overwhelmed my voice, "I saw her this morning and, funny thing, she told me Ty slept here yesterday night. But in Flynn's room, for a 'guys evening', not in your room. And, well, we both know Flynn wasn't home. You invited a boy to sleep here without an adult's supervision. This is wrong, CeCe. I didn't expect it of you."

I reddened, aware of my mistake. But I did have a reason! If only I could tell her everything and cry into her arms, like I always did when I was little. Maybe I should've said to her what was bothering me so much. She was my mother, after all.

"I know you're upset, but I do have an explanation," I confessed, clutching my fists. I had to do this.

"I'm all ears."

"Ty stayed here because I had a fit of crying," I breathed deeply.

"A fit of crying?" Mum stood up and caressed my head, "Did something bad happen?" she asked, concerned.

"Remember the fake date I had with Ty? Well, a guy with us tried to hit on me and almost kissed me. He scared me, a lot. He was a fan of mine and quite obsessive," my eyes started watering again. She was in shock.

"Oh, CeCe, this is horrible. What's his name? We can sue him!" She said, hugging me tightly.

"No, please. He did nothing, cause Ty stopped him and saved me. He won't show up again, don't worry," I assured her, keeping cuddling into her embrace.

"So he protected you, huh? It seems this boy has some interest in you."

I blushed, "Pfft. Well, it's no time to talk about that," I untangled myself from her, avoiding her gaze.

"Ok, fortunately nothing bad happened. I only care about that." She smiled and wrapped again her arms around me. It could seem annoying, but I needed some of her hugs. They make me always feel better, along with Ty's, of course.

"And remember that you always should tell me the truth. I'm here for you, anytime you need comfort or protection." I smiled up at her, nodding.

_(Ty's POV)_

Sunday mornings. Wonderful, peaceful… and awkward. Just today, though.

Since when Mrs. Jones caught me and CeCe that morning, I couldn't think anything but that. As I went back home, I discovered by my mum, that she and Georgia talked that morning. So, she perfectly knew the sickness was just a lie.

To sweep away bad thoughts out of my mind, I practiced a few new dance moves outside of my building. I still felt her here, dancing with me, on the notes of that soft melody. Moving, I collided with someone, "Oh, I'm so- CeCe." I beamed at the pretty girl standing in front of me.

"Ty."

"Hey, hum, your mother knew, huh?"

She simply nodded. "Yeah. I resolved everything. Chill," She reassured me, catching the hint of nervousness in my voice.

"You told her about Tom, didn't you?"

"Of course. She took the whole story surprisingly well." CeCe let out a playful laugh. How cute.

I smiled foolishly; she made me weak all the time.

"Ty? Can I ask you something?" She whispered sheepishly, playing with her hair.

"Anything."

"What are we now? I mean, are we… a couple?"

"I thought the kiss and my confession were somewhat explicative," I declared, making her giggle.

I loved that moment: it was just us, in a empty place, on Sunday morning. I took her hands in mine and kissed them softly, "I wanna take you to a special place, for a date. A real one, without other couples involved or creepy fans. So," I paused, looking at her hopefully, "will you go out with me?"

Her eyes were shining thanks to the sunlight, showing the real color of her irides, "It will be a pleasure."

* * *

><p><strong>So, where do you want Ty to take CeCe for their first date? :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: First date on a boat

_**Hey!**_

_**I'm sorry for make you waiting. As always, thanks for reviewing... You make me feel special! haha**_

_**I'm glad you like the story and I hope you'll like this chapter too. Finally Ty and CeCe go to their first real date. Read to know what happens! :)**_

_**Peace&love,**_

_**Manu**_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Getting ready for a date all over again! Anyways, this time was different. He specifically said a "real" date. Thus, it was much more important than that night in the restaurant with Megan and 'friends'.

I wondered where he would take me this time. He gave me no clues. Well, apart from a sort of advice: he told me to wear something comfortable and not so fancy.

Being the eccentric girl I am, I don't wear 'comfortable' things like simple jeans and a common T-shirt. I'm CeCe Jones, if you get what I mean!

I sat on my bed, staring at the open closet showing my clothes in front of me. I rested my chin on the top of my hand, with my elbow on my right leg. I smiled happily at my sudden illumination. I hope you know what I'm talking about, that pleasant feeling of finding the right clothes to wear.

I threw on a pair of ripped dark blue jeans with a little black chain on the right pocket, a black printed T-shirt and a dark gray blazer. I love this look, it's totally me.

Applied a coat of lip gloss, mascara and eyeliner, I grabbed my phone and stepped out of my apartment, waiting for Ty. I was nervous, a lot. I couldn't stop tapping my foot on the floor or fumbling tensely with my phone.

"Wow, CeCe!" A voice exclaimed from the corner of the corridor. There he was, hot as always, leaned on the wall. Ty was wearing a white pair of jeans, a striped black and gray T-shirt and grey sneakers. Oh, and I almost forgot his black hat. Our clothes matched for colors and style, except for the hat I should've put on too! I mentally took that note.

"Wow, Ty!" I mimicked him, laughing at his surprised face.

He walked up to me and planted a tender kiss on my lips. I wasn't still used to it. Every time he kissed me, I risked to faint.

And, on top of that, Rocky wasn't aware of all of this. We were secretly dating, hanging on the right moment. Our relationship was new and odd even for us. I felt guilty about not telling her the truth, because she was my best friend and I always told her whatever. She's the only one, except my family, who knows about my dyslexia. And that was something I would've said to Ty sooner or later.

I smiled up at him, "Where are we going?" I batted my eyelashes, to get at him.

He took my hands in his. "You'll see," he warned me in a low voice.

We ran down the staircases, like two roadrunners, fearing to be caught by our family or friends. We took every kind of means of transporting you can imagine. Finally, we reached the spot good enough to see the show before us. Chicago's skyscrapers reflecting onto the surface of the lake. It was a great scene. It must've been Ty's presence to make it even more beautiful.

"Woah," I mouthed out.

Ty squeezed my hand, earning my attention, "What about a boat ride, CeCe?"

I beamed at him, "I'd love it! Please Ty!" I clapped my hands together like a child, begging for something I would've surely obtained.

He let out a hearty laugh. "Calm down, girl. It's not like you've never been on a boat!"

I slowed my cheerfulness, smiling bitterly at my thoughts, "Yeah. I was used to come here with my father. But he's so busy now. I never get the chance to see him."

Ty stroked my hair. "I know how you feel. It's the same for me. Don't worry, you can call me daddy, if you want," he stated, chuckling.

I shook my head, laughing, "I definitely prefer calling you Ty."

"I agree."

_(Ty's POV)_

Rent a small white boat, I motioned CeCe to join me, trying to find the perfect balance. The boat was still on the shore, but enough into the water to fear to fall down.

CeCe stared at me funnily, even if her eyes hid a bit of scare. It was like her feet were attached on the ground, not wanting to move forwards.

"CeCe, do you want me to help you?" I offered, reaching out my hand.

Before answering me, she gazed at my hand and then back at me. The corners of her lips immediately turned up, "Yes, please."

She grasped my hand and attempted to get in, while I gently lifted her from the ground. Finally, she put her feet inside the watercraft and squirmed like crazy, trying to sit down.

"Woah. What a struggle!" I declared, breathing with effort.

CeCe looked hurt, "You mean I'm heavy?"

I puffed, "You? Heavy? You weigh less than a feather! I'm talking about this stupid boat. It's hard to stand on your feet. It keeps swaying!"

"Maybe because we're on the water?"

I rolled my eyes at her, "Thanks, captain obvious!"

She giggled that cute giggle of hers, that made me forget about the fact I could barely even stay sit down and we were on a boat.

_Wow, I fell hard for this girl!_

I carefully took the oars in my hands, trying different ways to hold them better. Then, I swirled them, putting all of my force in my movements.

CeCe gave me a concerned look, "Wanna me to help you?" he asked, wanting to make herself helpful.

I shook my head, "I can't let a pretty young woman to drive a boat. Be my passenger for today." I winked at her, and a blush crept over her face.

"Thanks," she mumbled, "take me over there. View is wonderful there!" CeCe pointed towards a random point of the lake a few meters away from us.

"The view is pretty much the same, CeCe," I informed her, keeping fiddling with the oars.

She looked at me disappointed, making me feel pity for her. Wow, she was good. "Please," CeCe begged.

So, I rowed across the lake, to reach that point she was pleading to get to. "Here we are," I announced, letting go of the oars, which left me red marks on my hands. Ow.

"I was right, I love this view." Wind messed her hair a bit, making it fly into the air; its color, lightened by the sunlight, was redder than ever.

I smirked. "Yes, I love what I see too."

She punched playfully my arm, "Look at the panorama, idiot!"

Actually, for me, _she _was my panorama. Anyways, since I didn't want to seem creepy, I turned my head to look at this 'great' thing. The first thought was 'wow'; my mouth assumed an "O" form. View, like she said, was totally breathtaking. You were able to see skyscrapers in full, and people, who looked petite from the distance, walking on the way beside the lake.

"Told yaaa," CeCe said in a singsong voice.

I couldn't help but smile at her childish behavior. It didn't match her style at all, she looked older than she was dressed like that, but she still was a thirteen-years-old. Although, except those childish comments - that I found truly cute - she was also a mature girl. Always wanting to risk and try everything, but still mature. And, sincerely, it's not just her job that matured her. She has been always like that, since I can remember. I was quite surprised about the perseverance of trying to get into the show or her strength about the whole Tom-thing. Surely, she cried some times, but nobody never noticed her upset. For example, Rocky didn't notice.

I caressed her cheeks, soft as peaches, attempting at making eye contact with her. "You're such a perfect girl, CeCe." My voice came out velvety and low.

"You overestimate me, Ty," she retorted, sadly. I never thought CeCe, egocentric and self-confident, would've brought herself down like that.

"I don't. You're beautiful, smart, fun and nice and you like taking risks to get what you want and never back down. It's not like everyone enter a show like Shake It Up! Chicago."

She blushed harder, "Actually, if Rocky didn't handcuffed ourselves together-"

"You would've entered the show anyways. In any way possible," I finished the sentence for her, even knowing she was going to say the opposite.

"I don't think so."

"I _know_ so."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she leaned in a bit and brushed her lips against my cheek.

"I know that too," I replied, smugly.

"I was going to say you are handsome, sweet, caring and kind, but I'll take it back!" CeCe stuck out her tongue at me, bursting into giggles.

Our ride went all like this: talking, laughing, joking, enjoying each other's company. I wished I could stay with her on that boat forever, but unfortunately, the boat was rented and my hands hurt terribly.

Reached the shore, we stepped out from the boat and decided to take a walk, hand in hand. Best feeling ever. I've never felt this before; with any girl I dated till then. I liked staying with them, sharing some kisses and introducing them to my friends. This time I really wanted to spend with her each single moment of my day, holding her into my arms.

Don't misunderstand me, I'm not some overprotecting and possessive boyfriend, I was just… in love? Maybe. It was too soon to affirm something like that, though. First, I was curious to see how things would have developed. What if she got bored of me and dumped me? No, no way! This possibility was painful for me, so I just drove the thought away from my mind. _Damned paranoid being!_

"Ty!" CeCe shook my arm several times.

"Huh?"

"Carry me on your back!"

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "How old are you? Four?"

"Plus nine. Please, for me! I'm not heavy, you know," she pleaded again. I gave up and, bend my knees, I motioned her to climb my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck, sufficiently enough to make me breathe.

We - I mean, I - walked around for minutes, holding tight my girl by her legs. People kept staring at us like we were two little puppies. I swear I heard a few _aww's_ by old women nearby.

"Even if you're light, you do have your weight. Why don't we sit on that bench over there?" I suggested, pointing towards a green-varnished bench.

"Ok."

"My back says thank you."

Approached the source of my savior, I put CeCe down and plopped down next to her, relaxing my muscles. I caught her staring at me, quizzically.

"What?"

"How many girls have you dated?" I groaned internally. Why do girls have to be so curious about their boyfriend's past?

"Uh, I don't know," I counted them, using my hands, "I guess… eight?"

CeCe gasped, "Eight? And you're only sixteen!"

"It's not my fault. I've been searching the right girl, the one. Now, I can tell I found her."

She smiled, not so convinced. "You really think so?"

I nodded, "Yeah. I can prove it if you want." I smirked, closing the gap between us.

Her hands moved up to my torso, while I scooped her closer to me; soon, I got really into the kiss and deepened it, swinging my head a bit. As I brought my hands in her bushy hair, caressing her scalp, I licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. As soon as she gave me the permission, we found ourselves battling for dominance. Damn, she was good! But, being experienced like I was, I won and took the chance to explore every inch of her mouth. A minute later, I pulled away and trailed kisses down her neck, sucking in various spots. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, making me smirk victoriously.

Then, I realized we were still in a crowded place, and that making out session must've been arrested in that exact moment. So, I approached her ear and whispered into it, "We should continue this another time. Somewhere else."

She nodded in agreement, with her eyes closed.

"So, ready to go home?" I stood up, offering her my hand.

"Are you going to take me home on your back?"

"Forget it!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>I followed MusicDoll1155's advice about the boatride: I thought it was so romantic! I wish I could do it with a special person :P<em>**

**_And, __I inserted __a make-out scene like_** _**TrinitylovesRoshonfreak** **suggested! xD **_

_**Thanks for the other suggestions, but I didn't want them to go a restaurant again. :O**_

_**Please, review and tell me what you think!**_


	11. Chapter 10: Everybody knows

_**Hi readers!**_

_**Uh, the last chapter was really romantic! haha  
><strong>_

_**The fact you liked the kiss made me laugh xD I love kissing scenes too :P This is something we all readers/writers have in common. :D**_

_**I hope you'll like this one too. It's a bit 'different' from the others :) Well, I don't want to spoil anymore!**_

_**Just read and review; let me know what you think, as always! Each single review is like an hug for me *_***_

_**Peace&love,**_

**_Manu_**

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Usually, Mondays come like a shot of gun after my relaxing weekend, but _that _Monday I woke up with a smile planted on my face. I was even happy to go to school. The last statement was hard to say, really.

You may wonder why. Well, thanks to him.

Living my own fairytale made little unpleasant things not so terrible. Plus, I'd have seen him at school, so I was also waiting for it.

I observed one last more time myself in the mirror, fixing my messed hair, hoping the result would've been good. My bright being showed through my plaid yellow and black pants, my favorite. And I knew he loved them too. It's like everything depended from him: my clothes, hair, attitude. I wanted to look perfect every time I've have met him; it's something girls do, right?

I couldn't stop thinking about what had happened in those past days, included the fact neither Rocky nor Deuce knew about the dating-thing.

I decided, firmly convinced, I would've told them everything, not longer wanting to make fool of them. They had the right to know, especially Rocky.

Speaking about her, soon, she snack into my apartment through the window and I heard her footsteps approaching the door of my room. I opened the door, finding her standing with her fist up in the air, ready to knock on the door.

"Hey, CeCe," she greeted me, dropping her hand, "you ready?"

* * *

><p>Once we stepped outside, I started wondering where Ty was. "Uh, Rocky, where's Ty?"<p>

"He's already left with Deuce."

I let out a disappointed "oh" in understanding; sure, he couldn't go to school with me… we had to be as much cautious as we could. If people understood what was going on by themselves, it would've been awkward.

Suddenly, the sound of my phone signaling I had received a new message interrupted our conversation. I picked it up from my pocket frenetically and looked at the screen. As I hoped, it was from Ty.

_Hi my love!_

_I'm at school… r u coming now with Rocky? _

_I miss u so much xx_

I awwed inwards, trying not to look so excited since I was around Rocky. She always read my mind and perfectly understand what I am thinking of. If I behaved that delighted with that daydreaming expression of mine, she would've figured out there was a boy behind all of this. Her perspicacity frightened me a lot.

_Yeah I'm about to arrive_

_Miss u too xx_

I wrote and clicked on the 'send' button.

"Who was that?" Rocky asked, peeking down at my phone. Noticing her move, I immediately put the phone back in my pocket.

"Nobody," I answered, accelerating my path.

I knew she would've asked a few hours later, but at least I had more time to think about a possible and, most of all,_ credible_ answer.

At school, Ty and Deuce were talking in the hall and it seems that Deuce was attempting to sell Ty God-knows-what type of things. He couldn't help it, even with friends.

"Hey, guys!" Rocky exclaimed cheerfully, getting their attention. Ty's smile grew as I approached them, infusing me a pleasant warmth.

"Hi, Ce- girls," Ty corrected himself, covering his slip of the tongue. Deuce just waved at us.

If they noticed Ty's mistake, I'd have showed on my face the darkest shade of red you could find in a paintbox.

"Sorry, guys, I have to go make an offer for a children charity. My umpteenth attempt to beat Candy Chu!" Fire was blazing in her eyes, I could read 'competition' written all over them.

"Rocky, this is going a little too far," I said to her, hoping she would've ended this battle.

"CeCe is right," Ty commented, "just accept the fact she's better than you and live your life in peace."

Sure it wasn't the best advice in the world. I thought he would've said "you're better than her anyway!". Pfft, brothers!

"See? Even you think she's better. Now, if you excuse-me I have money to donate," Rocky puffed and stomped away, almost causing the floor rambling.

"Hem, we have to go away too for that project you promised to help me with, CeCe," he declared, with gritted teeth.

"What proj- oh, that! Yeah." I was messing with things again. Ty let out a sigh and took my wrist, "Catch you later, Deuce."

He gave us a confused look, obviously suspecting something. We weren't good at acting like I thought.

_(Ty's POV)_

I darted away with CeCe from the corridor, to spend some minutes alone with her before bell rang. And, since we got rid of Deuce and Rocky, we had nothing to fear about.

I spotted an isolated place, near to a closet, in a zone of the school nobody never goes. We could got caught only by the janitor there, but it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok, nobody is here," I whispered close to her mouth. She smiled and captured my lips with hers, on tiptoes. Our lips moved softly, tasting each other's savor, until we heard a loud familiar gasp. We both pulled away and stared at the figure with horror, holding our hands up in the air.

"I KNEW IT!" Deuce screamed, pointing a finger towards us. "You should really come up with better lies. What's going on, guys?" He kept his tone of voice noisy enough to be heard by people. In fact, Ty and I grabbed him, rudely, and leaded him into the closet.

"My tickets from Taylor Swift's concert!" He cried, seeing those fake tickets falling on the ground from his jacket. He tried to sell me them before! Unbelievable.

CeCe turned on the lights that lightened up our faces, showing our glowers. "Well, Deuce, apparently you caught us," I started, crossing my arms over my chest. I felt like a cop questioning a suspected guy.

He nodded, staring at us scared, as if we would've killed him.

"You have to keep your mouth shut, cause Rocky doesn't know that CeCe and I are dating," I gave him a trustful look.

He gulped, nodding, "I won't say anybody."

Since we were now out of danger, we both smiled at each other.

"Wait. You two dating? I thought CeCe liked me!" Deuce claimed, taken aback.

"You wish," she replied, rolling her eyes. Ah, little satisfactions. I chuckled at him, and he just shot me a glare.

"Anyways," she continued, "nobody has to know. Especially Rocky. We are thinking about the best manner to tell her the news."

He made a face, "You're right. If she finds out her best friend is dating her brother without her knowledge, she'd freak out." What an optimistic friend!

"Thanks Deuce!" I thanked him, sarcastically.

"Hey, don't react this way. It's a fact. Good luck with her," he wished us, but then he got hit by realization, "how long have you been dating? Wait, the fake date was real?"

I facepalmed. "No, we were actually faking. We confessed our feelings Saturday and went on our real first date yesterday," I said, cheesily, rubbing my nose with hers.

"Ew, I don't wanna assist to those disgusting scenes." He made to get out, but once more, I stopped him.

"I trust you, Deuce."

He sighed. "Relax, Ty. We have math class now," he stated, and school bell rang just in time. "I'm glad to hear this sound. Bye, lovebirds," he made a small gesture of greet, not even facing us.

_(Rocky's POV)_

Today was a busy morning! The donation, tons of hard classes and on top of that, my English teacher gave me just an A on my test. Is he kidding me? I deserved an A+! It was one of my best work. I sat onto the blencher in the corridor, waiting for CeCe to get out of the toilet. She needed to retouch her make-up _now_? We are going home! Rocky, breathe.

While trying to force a smile to encourage myself, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "CeCe, you finally-" I started, but I stopped my sentence, as I realized the person wasn't my best friend.

"You are Rocky, right?" the blonde-haired girl, Megan, asked me. I was surprise she showed up after the bad figure the other day. What did she want from me?

"Yeah, why?"

She laughed ironically and, undid the zip of her bag, picked up some photos in her hands. "Because I'd like you to see those photos. You'll find them interesting as much as I did."

I ripped off the photos of her hands and my eyes widened in shock. There were a few snaps of CeCe and Ty on a boat, walking hand in hand and one while they were kissing. I couldn't believe it. They were… _dating_?

Altough, I put my astonishment aside; I had to carry on with the story of them dating, because before their fake date I clearly said I knew they were a couple. Even if I was too shocked and hurt at the same time, I managed to say something.

"What's with these photos? I know they are dating."

"I know you don't. I took these photos personally and I kind of stalked them later. They were talking about keeping the secret and not telling you the whole story. Trust me, I feel mislead as much as you are."

In the verge of crying, I crumpled the pictures in my hands and dropped them on the floor. So, I ran away, not even saying a word.

Mislead.

By two people I loved with all my heart.

_(CeCe's POV)_

My make-up was done and, furiously, I stepped out from the toilet. If I delayed any further, Rocky would've scolded me.

"Rocky, I'm-" I started, noticing everybody had already left, "back," I finished, basically talking to no one in particular.

I strolled around the corridor, thinking she would've come out with a funny expression on, attempting at scaring me. I waited for minutes, but she was nowhere. I started getting worried. As I reached for my phone, I felt a strong hand clasping my wrist.

"CeCe," a voice called me.

My heart stopped, "Tom?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cliffy! Uh-uh!<strong>_

**_It was a chapter full of drama, wasn't it? xD_  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Revelations and lies

**_Hey! :)_**

**_How are you? School is about to start :( this is sad! My first day is on the 15th, what about you? I'll have a lot of changes this year: new teachers, a few classmates gone :/ I hope we'll have new classmates too xD I'd love that. :)  
><em>**

_**Anyways, thanks to those 7 amazing people who reviewed! *whips away tears* **_

_**(to MewxMewxLove: awww, it's an honor for me being the one who made you appreciate this pairing :P)**_

_**This chapter will be full of drama too, like the previous! :D**  
><em>

_**Peace&love,**_

_**The girl who doesn't want to back to school, aka Manu**_

_**(haha xD)**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

Tom assumed a severe expression, his lips forming a firm line. "I have to talk with you," he announced.

I retracted my wrist, using all of my straight, and surprisingly, he let go of me. "Stay away from me or else!"

"I don't want to hurt you, CeCe. I didn't want to scare you not even the last Friday," he said, with an apologetic tone. Tom seemed sure of what he was saying, each word was sincere.

"But you did. You made that day one of the worst of my life," I yelled at him. I was ready to hold it against him.

"It's not my fault. Let me explain," he asked, looking at me with pitying eyes.

"You have just one minute."

"See, I'm best friends with Meg, we are not a couple. She was jealous of you and that guy, Ty, dating; so, she asked me to find a way to scare you, to 'punish' you." As he started to tell what had really happened, I found myself looking at him dumbfounded. This story sounded so incredible, yet I started to put everything together.

I took a step back, scowling, "And you agreed?"

"Don't be mad at me, CeCe. I told you I was you fan, remember? Well, I really am. I didn't mean to scare you, it's like hurting a person you like. Megan threatened me to drive me to do that. Again, I'm sorry. Your frightened expression hunts me," he admitted, bursting in tears. I didn't know what to say.

The guy whose memory persecuted me for the past three days was crying his eyes out, in front of me, begging for my forgiveness. I felt so bad for him. Used by his best friend.

I gently caressed his shoulder, carefully, "I forgive you, Tom. Just don't do everything she asks you, you're not a toy."

"I know," he started off, lifting his head all red because of crying, "but I didn't want to disappoint her. She's not just a friend for me. Even if I don't make it noticeable, I like her."

Everything seemed so clear now.

I smiled, touched. "What a cute thing! But if she's you friend, she should never put you into a situation like that."

"I was blind because of love. I couldn't understand how much it would've hurt you. I didn't know who you were when she gave me the 'task', cause she said you were a 'red-haired girl dating the guy she liked'. Trust me, I was thankful at you for being the one who restrain her from dating him."

I laughed. I knew how he felt. "Megan seems very vindictive."

"She isn't an evil girl. She's nice, I can assure you that. When she's jealous, though, she shows her mischievous being. Don't be mad at her either," he pleaded me, smiling hopefully.

I grinned back at him and poked his arm, "You like her a lot, huh? Why don't you just tell her what you feel?"

He thought a few seconds about then and then redden, "She doesn't like me back. I'm a friend. That's it."

I made a wry mouth at him, "Don't be sure of that. If you show her how much you like her and treat her like a lady, she could change her mind. Plus, since you're her best friend, it means she finds you nice, funny and whatsoever."

I'm a smart matchmaker! I was proud of myself. He seemed convinced by my words, his face brightened. "Thanks, CeCe. I'll follow your advice, hoping she will feel the same I feel, someday."

I nodded and gave him a pat on his shoulder, "Good boy!" I cooed.

He sighed and smiled slightly, "Ty is lucky guy, CeCe. You're a great girl and friend, even after what I did to you."

I tossed my long wavy hair back, grinning cockily, like I was used to after a positive compliment. "I know, I'm great."

He smiled back and took leave of me.

I wondered if he would follow my precious advice. Never ignore CeCe's advices! If you do, you could regret it later, I tell you.

I dismissed this though from my mind and I looked over at the setting surrounding me. I forgot one important thing.

_Where was Rocky?_

_(Ty's POV)_

I had returned home since a while, when I started getting worried about CeCe. I checked every two minutes out of the window, hoping to spot her entering the door of the building. Although, there was not even a trace of CeCe.

I don't know why but Rocky came back home like ten minutes ago, without CeCe. I didn't ask, fearing to make Rocky suspicious. I decided to get a glass of water and, in case, call her later. I passed by Rocky's room, hearing a few stifled sobs and someone blowing their nose. I carefully approached the door, bringing my ear to the cold white wood, to eavesdrop.

Yes, she was definitely crying. I hated it when she cried, she was my little sister after all! What could have happened? Maybe she fought with CeCe. Or did CeCe tell her about me and her dating? It made no sense, she would've consulted me before, right?

I immediately climbed down the stairs, heading towards the Jones' apartment. I knocked with nervousness on the door. As soon as I did, I heard Flynn's voice yell something from the other side of the door. I think he said: "I GOT IT, MUM!", like he always does.

As the door opened, I looked down, "hey, little man! CeCe has arrived yet?"

"Not yet, why?"

"Oh, nothing important, tell her I came," I told him, but a voice interrupted our conversation.

"Ty?"

I turned my head, smiling, "CeCe, you finally came. I need to talk with you."

Flynn groaned, "I guess I'll be back playing with my videogames, I don't wanna see you two doing… things!"

We looked at him mouth-agape, blushing hard. He didn't even give us the chance to reply, in fact he closed the door hastily and soon a tune, typical of videogames, echoed inside the room.

"What's wrong?" Concern shined in her eyes.

"It's about Rocky," I started; she immediately winced at the sound of her name. "She's crying locked in her room. What's happened? Did you tell her something about…?" I inquired her, motioning between us.

She gasped, hands in her hair. "No, I didn't. At school, she told me she would've waited in the corridor for me, until I finished retouching my make-up, but when I came back she wasn't there anymore."

He gulped. "Calm down, calm down. Maybe it has nothing to do with us; she must've heard something else which bothered her," I tried to guess.

CeCe inhaled deeply, "Maybe. We have to run up to her, anyways. I don't want to leave her like this."

I nodded at her statement and we got to my apartment.

Rocky was still crying and sniffing. We knocked on the door several times.

"Rocky!" we called her in unison.

"Go away," her voice cracked up.

"Rocky, please, open the door," I begged her.

CeCe began throwing punches at the door, "Rocky, I beg you! Open the door."

"NO!" She cried again; this time her voice was so loud and desperate, I was very upset. In movies, it was the voice of somebody that was coming suicide. The comparison sounds stark, but this is what I thought of in the first place.

"What's wrong, Rocky?" CeCe continued.

"I don't wanna talk to you traitors!"

She knew.

We got caught. But, more important, who did she know?

I lowered my voice, keeping my cool, "Rocky, please. If you behave like that, we won't conclude nothing."

My words seemed convincing her, in fact she opened the door, revealing her wrapped up in a blanket, with messed hair and red puffy eyes. You could tell from a kilometer away she had been crying.

"I'm glad to see the new couple in front of me," she stated, with a hint of sarcasm.

"Rocky, don't be mad at us. We meant to tell you what was going on, sooner or later," CeCe assured her.

"When? The day before getting married? My best friend and my brother were dating behind my back. How do you think I'm feeling right now?"

"Bad, Rocky, we know. But we didn't want you to suffer," I said, making it clear it was just for her best.

"But I am now," she retorted, whipping away a tear from her chin.

"Sorry, Rocky. It was a surprise even for us; we would've never imagined to get together," I added.

"How long has been this thing going on, huh?"

"Since Saturday," CeCe replied, looking down.

"Saturday, after the show? Wait, the day you slept at Flynn's? Let me guess, he wasn't even home on Saturday night." She guessed right.

We kept our mouth shut. Silence gives consent.

"Yeah," she muttered again.

"But it's not what you think, Rocky. I was really upset, in fact I cried for a while and Ty gave me comfort."

My sister raised an eyebrow, "Crying? Why?"

"Because of what happened at our fake date; a guy harassed me and tried to force me to kiss him," CeCe confessed, still avoiding her gaze.

"A thing like that happened to you and you didn't tell me? I thought I was your best friend."

"You are, that's why I didn't want to scare you in any way."

"Being scared was better than being fooled," Rocky said coldly, "and I'd like to know how went your first date on the boat yesterday. CeCe," she turned her head to my girlfriend, "you told me you were going to 'study' all day, and you Ty," this time was my turn to be glared by her, "you were 'hanging out with Deuce'. Lies. You both told me a bunch of lies!" Her index finger kept tugging towards me and CeCe, trembling for her anger.

"We weren't sure of our relationship, Rocky, we were both confused," CeCe tried to make her reason.

"Apparently you don't know what _best friend forever _means. And you Ty, member of my family, dating my best friend, three years younger than you. I feel… wounded." Each word of hers felt like knife plunged in your chest; I had never heard her speaking this way before. That moment I realized how giant was the mess I made.

"Rocky, we didn't mean to-" I managed to say, I couldn't think straight after her tantrum.

"Save it, Ty. Just leave me alone," she affirmed, slamming the door in our faces and we heard the key turning into the lock.

Tears formed in CeCe's eyes, until water poured from her eyes like a fountain. I held her close to my heart, "Shh, she will soon get over it."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo, what you think? Please, click the review button! :D<br>**

**Next chapter coming soon! Stay tuned! (Hum, I just wanted to say that *blushes*)  
><strong>


	13. Chapter 12: You can't stop love!

_**Hey!**_

_**Sorry if I haven't updated for days... I've been very busy :/ **_

_**My school starts in three days! T_T If you've already started, good luck with your new year, belated! :)**  
><em>

_**Thanks for reviewing. Special shout-outs go to CyLover101, glittergirl2410, Jordan6452, MewxMewxLove, ThePenIsMighty, TrinitylovesRoshonfreak and aerilynblack. I love you all :P  
><strong>_

_**Thanks to Anon too.**__I wanted to answer you with a private message, but since you reviewed as anonymous, I couldn't. I know I made some mistakes in the previous chapters, but editing is not easy here. I don't know if you're a writer on , but anyways (if you're not), you have to know that you can't just edit a chapter, but you have to re-upload the same chapter (with the corrections) and publish it again. I'm too lazy to do that xD Thanks for reviewing anyways, I'm happy you liked the story and the make-out part of the 10th chapter haha_

**_Anyways, read this new chapter and review! :D_**

_**Peace&love,  
>Manu<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

I was sitting on the stairs which led to the door of my house. I usually sat there with Rocky and talked with her for hours about anything and sometimes we practiced for the next live show. But since she was mad at me for dating Ty behind her back, I was now alone, looking like a loser with no friends. I saw pity in the eyes of people who passed by me.

I flung my arms open in frustration, "What are you looking at?" I yelled at a man, who ran away from me, a bit scared, I must add.

Not long afterwards, a hand tapped on my shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "No, mum, I'm ok. Leave me alone!"

However, it wasn't my mum. It was just Ty, looking as much depressed as me. I wondered if he had talked with her sister yet. There's no chance to make Rocky reason, but an attempt wouldn't have hurt.

"Oh, Ty," I continued, "have you talked with Rocky yet?"

He shook his head and I got back in my position, sighing. Staying there and crying over split milk was pointless.

"And you, CeCe? Your mother knows…?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I told her everything. Well, almost everything," I admitted, blushing, remembering our first date in the lake, "first, she said, 'oooh, I knew it', then she gave me a lot of advice and stuff like that. She took the news really well, more than I expected. She trusts you, Ty." Knowing that my mum liked my boyfriend was comforting. Even if I had to listen to a boring and embarrassing speech about boys, I felt much more relieved.

But Rocky… it wasn't a different story. We needed a plan to make her accepting us as a couple and forgiving us for not telling her.

"A comprehensive mother for a such wonderful girl," he stated, kissing me on the top of my head. Being CeCe Jones, I would've assumed a smug expression and twirled my hair in my hands, but since it was Ty the one who gave me that compliment, I just blushed. Poor me.

"Whatever," I tried to change the subject, "we have to find a plan to resolve the problem with Rocky."

He nodded and sat there, beside me, thinking about what to do and playing with his jacket's zipper. We stayed there for a lot of time, I swear that when I started thinking, sky was clearer and the sun was lighting the space around me more. It was hard for me to think so much: you know, I'm the queen of don't think! But I would do everything for my best friend, even think. In fact, suddenly, I gasped and got up quickly, like hit by a sudden realization. "I had a great idea."

Ty mimicked me and showed an intrigued expression on his pretty face, "What?"

"Let's write her a letter and slip it under her door," I explained, grinning, proud of myself.

Ty facepalmed. Hey, it was a heck of an idea!

"A letter?" He asked with disbelief.

"Yeah. Bring me a piece of paper and a pen. Run more, talk less! Hurry up."

Maybe I behaved a little too harshly, but come on, we had no time to discuss about another possible plan!

With regret, minutes later, he came back with the writing materials I asked for.

"So," he began, holding the pen in his hand, "how are we going to start?"

"Dear Rocky," I answered and dictated to him the whole content of letter, full of excuses and sad smileys.

_(Rocky's POV)_

I never noticed how grey turned the ceiling of my room through the ages.

This is the kind of realization you get hit by when you cry, laid on your bed, staring at the ceiling. I was surrounded by tissues and my pink pillow became a darker shade of this color, because of my tears. It seemed to be polka-dot.

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps and then, the sound of something colliding with the floor and sliding under the door.

I caught a piece of paper laid on the floor, so I got off my bed and picked it up. I could easily recognize my brother's handwriting and the blue ink of the pen he liked the most. I felt annoyed already. A letter? I wonder what brilliant mind came up with this idea. Although, I started reading its content.

"_Dear Rocky,_

_It's us: Ty and CeCe. Since you don't want to talk, we thought you may prefer reading instead. We are not that good at writing letters, it's not something we're used to. But, we just wanted you to know how sorry we are about not telling you the truth. :( We were scared about your possible reaction, which was exactly how we expected. It's not like we wouldn't have told you it. We wanted to wait a few days. The only thing you really must understand is that we like each other and enjoy each other's company. You can't stop love, can you? Please, don't be mad at us and forgive us. We love you._

_Ty and CeCe"_

I couldn't believe it. A letter about how much they like being a couple. I was not totally convinced if I should've forgiven them or not. Then, I noticed two lines at the end of the page, written with a girl-ish handwriting, CeCe's.

"_p.s._ _hey, it's CeCe. Don't think I'll abandon you now; even if I'm dating Ty, I'll always be your bbf."_

Wow, the friendship card. Nevertheless, I actually thought about it and how I could've lived the rest of my life without two important people like my brother and my best friend. They were in love, it wasn't their fault. Like they said, I couldn't "stop love". I smiled warmly, giving another glance at the letter in my hand.

I needed to see them and clear up this whole mess. And eventually give them my bless.

But when I was about to turn the doorknob, someone knocked on my door.

Surely, it was one of them, so I decided not to answer and listen to what they would have said.

_(CeCe's POV)_

"Rocky?" I yelled, but I received no answer. The letter didn't work! Pfft. She was tough.

"Your letter failed, huh?" Ty asked, laughing.

I shot him a glare, "Well, I didn't say it would. It was our first attempt, now we can go on with plan B."

"I hope it's not a postcard," he said sarcastically.

I stuck out my tongue at him and put my hands on my hips, "No. I have a better idea, but it doesn't involve you. Sooo, get out!"

He looked at me in horror, "What?"

"You heard me," I started, pushing him away, "get out. Girls' things."

"Ok, ok," he replied, throwing up his arms defensively, "good luck, CeCe." Said that, he leaned in, gave me a peck on the lips and left.

For the third time that day, I stood in front of Rocky's door, pleading for her forgiveness. "Rocky? I need to talk to you; Ty isn't here 'cause I told him to leave. Please, listen to me."

Again, she didn't say anything. So I keep talking, knowing she was listening.

"We're used to chat about boys and our crushes, right? Let's pretend Ty is some boy - you don't know - I've got to date," I told her, ready to began my tale about my love story.

"There's this guy, Ty, I like since a few months. He dances amazingly and he's really cute. He's egocentric, but I like him anyway, cause he can be funny and nice too." I heard a giggle, immediately muffled by something. She must've have put her hand over her mouth; of course, she agreed with my statement.

"A girl liked him too and asked him on a date, but he came up with a lie: he told her we were dating, so she proposed us to go on a triple date. We agreed and went on that date. Though, after we finished eating, I went to the toilette, to reapply my make-up. Soon, a guy, who was that girl's friend, showed up. He told me disturbing words and tried to kiss me. But then he comes. Ty. He saved me by that weirdo and I couldn't be more grateful about it. Since he protected me, we became closer than before and soon we admitted our feelings for each other. We even went on a real date, a wonderful one. Now, his sister found out that we were secretly dating and she doesn't want to talk with us anymore. I don't know what to do, cause she's my best friend and she's too import for me. But I can't live without her brother either. I have a confession to make, I… well, think I love him. Although, maybe, to fix everything with my best, even if it's hard, I should break up with him and-"

The door swung open and I took a step back. "Don't you dare!" Rocky shouted and then smiled.

"As long as you two are happy, I am too. I'm sorry for being so selfish. If you like, or even _love_, each other so much, who am I to prevent all this? But, please, if something like that happen again, let me know pronto!"

I smiled back at her and threw myself at her, hugging her tightly. "Thank you, Rocky. You rock! Rocky, rock… get it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, just shut up now."

I sighed and let go of her. "Satisfy my curiosity," I looked at her quizzically, "how did you find out about me and Ty?"

"Megan told me. She showed me some photos of your first date on the lake, which she took personally."

"That- ugh!" I tried not to curse, cause it wasn't so nice. Anyways, I had lots of insults in my mind you're not allowed to know.

Then, I had a flashback. The morning when Megan invited us at the restaurant: her smirking, revenge written all over her face. I knew it!

"Rocky?"

"What?"

I clenched my fists, "Take a pitchfork! She has to pay!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you liked the chapter and the last line too xD<strong>_

**_Revieww!_ :D**


	14. Chapter 13: She won't give up

**Hey, my loyal readers!**

**I know I haven't updated in... three months. *blushes* I've been** **very busy with school and I haven't had the time to write fanfictions! :(**

**So, since - finally - holidays started, I decided to update just for you guys. I feel so sorry every time I don't show up for a long time... :/**

**...am I forgiven? D: **

**haha, I hope you'll get over with it once you start reading this new chapter!**

_**Merry Christmas and happy holidays!**_

**Love,**

**Manu**

**_p.s. I almost forgot to thank you all for reviewing the previous chapter! This story has 102 reviews now... wow.__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

Twenty minutes passed by, and CeCe hadn't come back yet. I wondered what she told Rocky and if it worked out. I bit all of my nails, due to my nervousness. I wasn't an anxious type, but still.

I let out another sigh, the tenth in twenty minutes, waiting for my girlfriend to give me a good news.

As footsteps rumbled behind me, my heart stopped and I instinctively got up. Unfortunately, it wasn't who I expected it to be. It was just my neighbor, James, a middle-aged man who I've been known since I was six or seven.

"Hey, kid, waiting for someone?" He winked at me. Obviously, he read my mind.

"Yes, sir. My girlfriend actually-" I began, but got interrupted by a chuckle.

"Huh, have a nice day with her. Enjoy yourselves," he said smirking, and bowed his head lightly.

I blushed at the comment. "Thank you, sir."

"Oh, well, it's late already! Bye, Ty," James greeted, but I didn't answer, since standing next to the door there were Rocky and CeCe laughing together. My grin grew bigger. _She's great!_

"Rocky!" I exclaimed, jumping towards her. I gave her a tight hug, as if I hadn't seen her for ages.

"I told you I would have cleared up this mess, Ty," the red-head said, looking at me with a defiant attitude. I loved that look, it was so CeCe-like.

My sister smiled brightly, showing me all of her displeasure, "Sorry for being so selfish, Ty. I perfectly understand if you two wanna date… like I told CeCe," she motioned to my girlfriend, "I just hate it that you didn't tell me. That's it."

I half-smiled to her and, awkwardly, rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry," I concluded, giving her a brotherly hug.

Finally, I knew there wouldn't be other problems.

Or, at least, I thought.

_(CeCe's POV)_

"_So, are you gonna tell my brother about what Megan did?" Rocky asked, making way towards the main entrance of our house._

_I stopped for a couple of seconds and thought about it. "No," I affirmed, with conviction._

_Rocky blinked, "Why not?"_

"_No," I insisted, looking down. I didn't know why, I just… thought it was better resolving it by myself. It was a girl-thing. Meg needed a woman to woman talk._

"_Hey Rocky, hey CeCe!" one of our neighbors greeted, walking past us. He was always in a rush… I don't remember having a proper conversation with him._

"_Hi," we answered in unison, like we were used to._

"_So, are you sure you don't want to talk with him about this? Trust me, CeCe, you should…"_

"_I can make it by myself, seriously. I will scare her somehow," I said, mischievously. Rocky started laughing at my last comment and turned the doorknob, ready to face Mr. Ty Blue._

Therefore, it's how it went. I strictly decided to keep him out of this and deal with Megan using my not-so-sweet side.

Thank to Deuce, I got her number phone and a wrote her a text, specifically saying to meet me to discuss about "important issues". And with that I actually meant her wanting to steal my boyfriend.

It was a little colder outside, falls became harsher day by day and all of the shades of brown colored leafs: a perfect scenario for that situation. My enemy was about to come and I was pretty determinate to protect what was _mine_.

"Hey, red-head," Meg commenced, bored, as if she was forced to do a bothersome work.

"Hey, blondie," I replied, with the same tone, trying to resist at the urge of fling her on the floor. Yeah, I was that mad!

"What's with these 'important issues'? Please, be quick, I don't have time," Megan stated, pointing to her glittering green watch. It was worse than Tinka's.

"Why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Why are you talking non-sense?" She laughed ironically, folding her arms.

"Stop acting, Megan, I know your intentions. Firstly, you obliged Tom to frighten me, then you showed Rocky those pics-"

"What?" She chuckled, treating me like a poor whacko, "You must have a screw loose."

"And you must be too self-assured. Ty is dating me, Megan. This won't change," I glared at her.

Pushing away her bangs off of her eyes, she let out a weak sigh. "Ok, fine. I will stop pretend now. Yes, CeCe, I did both things you mentioned. I personally don't think you're good for him… he deserves a mature girl, possibly _older_," she put emphasis on the word 'older', obviously mocking me for my thirteen years.

"You sure? Well, I don't think so. We're perfect together and he's no problem about dating a girl younger than him."

"Maybe. But let another week pass by and he'll get bored of you. It's how it works in this kind of relationship," the blonde girl said, faking sadness. I stared at her mouth-agaped; I was utterly disgusted.

"Oh, it's so late," she touched her forehead dramatically, "I gotta go. Bye! It was a pleasure talking with you. Let's do this again, it was fun."

Again, she left me totally speechless.

Megan was worse than I thought… Oh, joy.

_(Ty's POV)_

Looking out of the window, finding out it's raining, it's not one of the best feeling in the morning. I don't like grey clouds, rain or, even worse, thunderstorms, because it implies wearing a raincoat, which is the most horrible piece of cloth in the world to me. You know, since I always get all dressed up basically to go everywhere. Plus, if it wasn't enough, I had to put my feet out of my house earlier that day, because my _great_ math teacher gave me a commission to do that morning. So, washed and dressed myself, I took a toast with butter, put it in my mouth - just because my mother makes a big deal about breakfast being the most important meal of the day - and ran off.

Like I expected, a raincoat and an umbrella weren't enough to protect my skin (and, in particular, my hair) from the rain. That's why I arrived at school, soaked head to toe.

"Ty, I thought you weren't going to come anymore," Mrs. Henderson smirked and set right her white-framed glasses onto her flat nose. What you call a beautiful woman. _Pfft, right!_

"Sorry, Mrs. Henderson, but outside it's pouring down and-"

"Blah, blah. I don't care. Just go dry yourself off; you have about four minutes," she ordered, checking her watch. Sometimes I believe that woman likes seeing people suffering. That would explain a lot of things.

"Like you ordered, Mrs. _I-love-torturing-people_!" I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something?" the evil woman asked, turning again the corner.

I made an angelic face, "No, no."

* * *

><p>"Stupid rain, stupid coat!" I ranted, holding my shirt in front of an hairdryer that the janitor gave me. Apparently, it's the only device we have to dry clothes. Then, I proceeded drying my wet hair, but that trashy machine decided to stop working. "Stupid hairdryer!" I shouted this time.<p>

"Need any help?" A squeaky voice came from behind my back.

"Uh?" I turned around, looking at the blonde girl behind me, smiling wickedly.

She walked up to me and started caressing my bare chest, scanning it with lustful eyes. I slapped her hand away, embarrassed by her gesture.

"Don't you like this type of treatment, Ty?"

"Megan, I have a girlfriend... please, just leave me alone. And, heck, how did you know I was going to come to school ahead of time?" She seriously scares me!

"Mrs. Henderson is my aunt, Ty," Meg grinning, like the joker.

Everything seems clear now. That smile: identical.

"And, anyways, I don't give up at you, " she added, folding her arms in a defiance manner.

"Do you really think that could happen something between me and you?"

"Yes, I'm still convinced about it," Megan countered, taking a step forwards.

I shot her a confused look and gripped tighter my shirt, attempting at relieving my tension. I seriously didn't know what to reply, how make her forget about me and move on.

"I beg to differ, Megan. I'm in love with CeCe 'cause she's an amazing girl and I've been known her for my entire life. Nothing will change this feeling, never."

She just chuckled at my last statement. Was it so funny? Too cheesy?

"You're wrong, my dear. You will get bored of that little girl in less than a week. A thirteen-years-old could not have a real relationship. They believe that having a boyfriend is a like a childish game, something to brag about with their dumb friends; they don't get the different facets of this. Why don't you get rid of her and start to date a girl who can give you _what you really want_?" Now she was only a few inches away from me, her body was pressed against mine and her warm fingers were already trailing a line up on my torso. That sensation made my head spin around and my thoughts went blur, but my mind was still capable of thinking properly, somehow.

So, watching at her lips moving towards me closer and closer, I took my decision.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Uh, uh. Cliffy! :D<em>**

**_Next chapter coming out soon. :)_**

**_Please, press the review button!  
><em>**


	15. Chapter 14: You like who?

**_Hey hey hey!_**

**_Sorry for making you wait again! I didn't mean to. Hope you'll forgive me (as always)! xD_**

**_This story is close to the end... there will be just another chapter after this, I guess. I'll miss this ff so much. *cries* You readers made me really happy with all of these reviews! Thank you, you're great! :D_**

**_ Here's the brand-new chapter... curious? haha  
><em>**

**_Read and don't forget to tell me what you think!_**

**_Bye,_**

_**Manu**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(Ty's POV)<em>

That blonde's mint breath was spread all over my face and, to me, it smelled disgusting, despite I loved that scent. But it came from another girl's mouth and that made it seem bad.

I got what be in love means: not caring about anybody else but your girlfriend. You only want her, not other girls… they're nothing compared to _your girl_.

I couldn't commit a serious error like this, I would've hurt my CeCe and it even wasn't worth it. So, made up my mind in less than five seconds, I pushed gently Meg away by her shoulders. She just backed away, with her eyes still closed and her glossy pink lips outstretched forward.

"I can't."

Megan snapped open her eyes and quirked an eyebrow at me, somewhat annoyed.

"I don't want _this_," I gestured between her and me, "I want CeCe 'cause I love her; if I have to wait, I'll wait. Move on, Megan. There's no possibility I could fall for you." I told her, maybe too harshly. She liked me, after all, and girls should be treated with tact. I saw a teardrop falling on her cheek. Perfect, I made her cry.

"Sorry, Megan… I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry," she sobbed out, "I deluded myself too much. How could you like me?" At the end of her own question, she broke out in tears.

I felt bad for her, despite everything she had done. I thought it would be nice to give her a comforting hug, but then I also thought I would've deluded her once more. So, I let her cry, with her arms wrapped around her body and her eyes squeezed tightly.

"I'm sure you'll find another boy perfect for you, who actually loves you. I'm just… not the right one," I tried to sound reassuring with my words and, apparently, it did work. She stopped crying.

"Do you think so?"

"I know so."

Megan smiled up at me and found her way towards the door, looking down at her floor. But then, she stopped her path and turned her head to me. "Tell CeCe I'm sorry. I could be evil at times."

I nodded and watched her leave. Even if I was sorry for her, now I was aware of being free to date my girlfriend.

"TYYYYYY!"

Damn, Mrs. Henderson.

_(CeCe's POV)_

"And when you two will get married, I'll be the maid of honor! And, please, I'd like to wear a colorful dress!" Rocky gazed up at the ceiling with a dreamy expression. I laughed heartily. She was already planning my wedding with Ty.

"What about the wedding cake?" I asked, fake gasping.

"It has to be a chocolate one, of course!" We burst into giggles at how childish it sounded.

"Hey, girls. Talking about me?" My boyfriend called to us, laying against the locker, hands in his pockets.

Rocky rolled her eyes. "As if!"

Ty shot her a glare in response. I looked at the scene amused. Shortly afterwards, he bent down and gave me a quick peck on my cheek. "So," I started, attempting at not showing the blush that crept over my face, "any plans for tonight?"

He scowled, thinking, "No, not yet. I think Deuce wants to come over, but we hadn't decided yet."

Rocky grimaced. "A house full of boys!"

"Full of boys? We are just two!"

"Two are too many!"

While the Blue sibling were bickering, I spotted a brown-haired girl with a messy ponytail, holding some pieces of paper. I recognized her immediately. It was Nancy! And it seemed she was seeking for somebody.

"Nancy!" I shouted. Ty and Rocky stopped yelling at each other and looked at her. As she realized where the voice came from, she turned to me and smiled, waving at us.

_She's always so nice!_

Thus, she approached the three of us. "Guys, how are you?"

"Fine," Ty and I answered in unison.

Then, as Nancy noticed Rocky standing next to me, she slapped her forehead, "How rude I am! I'm Nancy."

"Rocky, Ty's sister," my best friend said, shaking her hand.

"So, what are you doing here? You don't attend this school," I gave her a quizzical look.

Nancy fixed her hair a bit and half-smiled. "I'm looking for Megan-" at the sound of the name of that girl, I cringed, "-I want to invite her to my sweet sixteen party tomorrow. Hey, do you want to come too?"

I didn't know if it was opportune to accept her invite, but declining her offer would've been rude... I glanced at Ty, who nodded in agreement. "Ok, we will."

"Good! You can come along too, Rocky… and of course you can bring a companion," Nancy winked at her. Ty scoffed at Nancy's statement. _Aw, brothers!_ Rocky, instead, blushed for some reason. _Should I investigate about that? Maybe later._

"So, these are your invitations." She handed us three pink plastic-coated pieces of paper with an enormous '16' printed onto it, along with party's information. "Anyways, I'm going to search Nancy around here now, see you tomorrow!" Said that, after we hugged lightly, she waved at us and walked away. "Where is she?" I heard her mutter.

_Yeah, where is she?_

* * *

><p>Did I ever mention how much I dislike physical education? Eww. I hate running and playing every kind of sport… and, of course, sweating. How can I be hot with my hair all ruffled and my make-up half gone? Unfortunately, because of a sort of… accident, I'm obligated to do it. Bright side of it is that it keeps me 'healthy' and 'fit'; that's what Coach Lessor says. Anyways, after returning from the gym class - sweated and exhausted -, I happened to be in the backyard of the school which lead to the gym itself, sipping on a bottle of water. I heard a muffled crying that sounded like to be coming from a girl. In fact, as I suspected, it <em>did <em>was a girl's. And not any girl, but Megan. I smiled. Don't misunderstand me, I'm not that mean; my smile was caused by the little lovely scene in front of me: stroking her hair there was Tom, the boy who truly liked her. He held her tightly, whispering something in her ear: it's fun to figure out how the guy that scared the hell out of you has a sweet side. He's good at playing the bad guy role!

Tom caught me staring and grinned back at me, giving me a thumbs-up. I turned back and proceeded my silent path towards the changing room.

While changing, though, I couldn't keep the image of her crying out of my mind. I still had doubts.

_Why was she crying? Did she finally understand that Ty and I are meant to be? Did she give up? How many questions!_

_(Rocky's POV)_

Today was such a boring day before that Nancy girl invited us to her sixteen! I planned to study all the afternoon and then, while Ty and Deuce would play their stupid videogames, watch a movie with CeCe or something. But the day turned better than I actually thought. Instead of reading the eight paragraphs of history I've got assigned, I spent three hours with my best friend choosing our dresses for Nancy's party. You know I don't usually waste my time on this kind of frivolities, but I had my reasons. Firstly, it was a _sweet sixteen party_, which means being in a place with older people. Secondly, I'd like to impress a boy I like. I'm going to take him as my companion and I'm positive that tomorrow he'll make the first move. I know it because we've been friends for a while and when I asked him to come with me, he accepted, smiling a little too enthusiastic.

_I think I've got a huge crush! _

"Ok, Rocky, look at these two dresses," CeCe began, holding two pretty dresses over her figure, "so, in which dress do you think I'd look hotter? The blue sparkling one, the strapless black one or both?"

"Considering that you can't wear both at the same time… I think the black one. The other is too Tinka's style!" I winced with disgust.

CeCe wrinkled up her noise and tossed the blue dress on her bed, "You're right."

"What about me? I found this turquoise dress in my closet; it's one of my favorites."

She scanned closely the dress and quirked an eyebrow. "How come that it's one of your favorites if you've never wore it?"

I laughed, "Pfft! How do you know?"

"Rocky."

"Ok, fine. It is my favorite but I've never wore it 'cause it's too short and I'm not confident enough to wear it in public."

After a couple of second of pure silence, CeCe burst out laughing, holding her stomach. "Rocky, you're unbelievable! I personally don't think this dress is too short. Would you rather go around with one of those horrible long skirts that Mrs. Henderson uses?"

I pinched her arm, "No! I'm telling you I _want_ to wear it tomorrow night because-" I cut myself off, before she could realize I _did_ have a reason.

"Because? You're trying to impress someone, huh? You still didn't tell me who's going to be your companion."

_Busted!_

"Well," I drawled out, "he's a guy I like."

"Oh my CeCe!" She screamed and pulled me onto the bed, looking at me curiously.

"Who's that? Who's that?"

"His name starts with a D." I hope she would've caught the hint.

"D? Oh, I got it! It's David from biology class; he's cute but he should really cut his hair-"

"Stop blabbering, CeCe. It's not him."

"Oh. So, it's… Daniel? The one we were used to watch playing basketball?"

"No!"

"Darren?"

"Who the heck is Darren?" I yelled, frustrated. How could she not understand?

She shrugged. "I don't know. I was just saying random names."

"I'll give you the last clue. He's at mine right now."

It took her a few seconds to figure it out. Her expression turned into a bewildered one, "No. It can't be." I nodded and patted her shoulder. My confession made her jump on her feet immediately. "Are you crazy? Deuce? Ew!"

"Hey! You're dating my brother, I should be the one saying 'ew'!" I knew she would've been shocked, but she had confessed me that she was dating my brother and it seemed right to tell her about my crush. Plus, I couldn't hide this secret anymore. It was way too embarrassing disclosing the identity of my crush, yet I knew I'd have told her sooner or later.

CeCe sighed and sat down again, "Although I find it gross and disgusting, I guess you two would make a cute couple. You've been friends for a while now and you care about each other. I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you."

I blinked at her sudden mood switching. Dating my brother changed her a lot, in a positive way, I mean. "Thanks, CeCe. I didn't expect it from you."

She beamed and hugged me, resting her head on my shoulder. "You are my best friend. I'd support you even if you liked Bigfoot or Deuce, in this case, which is basically the same thing."

"CeCe!"

She snickered. "Sorry."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I missed writing in Rocky's POV! haha as somebody suggested, I put a bit of Reuce. I love them as a couple! I hope you appreciated it :) <em>**

**_ Please, review, it means a lot to me!_**


	16. Epilogue

_Hey guys! :)  
><em>

_I'm baaaack! I'm sorry for making you wait that long, but the story was almost done so I thought you wouldn't be mad at me that much xD I focused on school till June and then I started writing stories about Austin&Ally (check out the one I published, if you want). However, I didn't want this story to remain unfinished. So I thought it would be cute to publish the last chapter on the exact day (an year later, though xD) I published the first one :)  
><em>

_Thank you for all the reviews and for putting this story into your favorites/alerts. I feel so loved ahah  
>Somebody asked me if I will make a sequel... well, hmm, I don't know, since now I'm writing about A&amp;A. I'll think about that!<br>_

_ANYWAAAAYS. THANKS AGAIN FOR THE SUPPORT!  
><em>

_I love you all :D  
><em>

_So... back on the story.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>(CeCe's POV)<em>

"A coke, please."

"And coke it is," the barman nodded, picked up a glass and started filling it with the fizzy fluid. I smiled at him and brought the glass to my lips.

I swallowed half-content of it and stopped as I felt two hands perching on my hips, "Hey, babe, mind if I join you?" Ty said in a flirty tone.

I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You finally arrived!"

"Sorry, I couldn't find my blazer anywhere!" Actually, even if was late, I'm glad he found his blazer 'cause he looked incredibly good in that.

"Oh, wow," I pretended to be disappointed.

"Don't be mad," Ty pouted and leaned in to kiss me, but instead I pulled away, making him groan.

"What was that for?"

"It's a payback for showing up late," I stuck my tongue out at him and chuckled.

He tightened his grip on my hips and grinned, "But you have to kiss me so guys here will realize that you're not available."

"I think they got it since you're holding me like this," I pointed towards his hands. Ty countered my answer, but I heard none of his words, because looking behind him, I caught a glimpse of my worst enemy, Megan. So, without thinking twice, I abruptly grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him furiously; I forced my lips onto his till I made sure Megan was gone. As I broke away from the kiss, Ty stared at me astonished for a couple of seconds, but then a smirk formed on his face.

"I knew you couldn't resist," he stated, cockily.

I glared at him and punched his arm, a little too hard, "It's not that, idiot!"

He yelped, massaging his aching arm and frowned, "So what?"

"Well, I…" I started, fumbling with my thumbs, "saw Megan behind you and…" I flushed, not able to continue.

"You wanted to prove I'm yours and yours only. Possessive much, huh?" He burst out laughing; if I wasn't in this situation, I would've found his laugh cute, but right now I only found it annoying.

"Well, you should be happy that I'm… jealous. It means that I care for you." I said in a lower tone of voice and stared at the floor, totally embarrassed. It was getting awkward. And still, I couldn't believe I had just admitted I was jealous.

"I am," he whispered, lifting my chin with his index, so now I was looking directly into his dark brown eyes. "And, anyways, you don't have to worry about Megan, I told her that she and I could never get together because I only like _you_."

His words warmed up my heart: some days ago I would've never thought Ty would reject a beautiful girl for me. This is all I've wished for, for months, and finally it happened. Yet, a little detail was missing… when did he have this chat with her?

"It's very sweet of you, Ty," I smiled and fixed briefly my bangs, "but, when did you exactly say that to her?"

He bit his lower lip and looked at a random spot behind me. I knew he was hiding something from me and I had the feeling I wouldn't have liked it.

"Yesterday morning, before school… you know, I went there early 'cause I promised Mrs. Henderson to help her."

I froze, realizing that probably they were alone at school and suddenly, a pang of jealousy invaded my body, again. "Was it… planned? I mean, your encounter?"

Ty shook his head frenetically; obviously he figured out that he made me upset. "No, of course not. Mrs. Henderson told her I was there and she came and-" he stopped and rubbed the back of his neck a bit.

"And?"

"She tried to kiss me."

At the sound of this, I felt a mixture of emotions inside of me: firstly, my jealousy intensified at the thought of another girl touching - or, even, kissing - my boyfriend; then, I felt relief because he put before the verb kiss, "tried", which meant that she actually _didn't _kiss him. Though, maybe, he would've continued saying that she tried to kiss him and _then_ she did. But I didn't want to rush into conclusions.

I backed away a little, untangling myself from him, "And you let her kiss you?"

"Of course not, CeCe! I never would. I told her that you're the only girl for me and that I love you."

The last part caught me off guard. I didn't expect it, not this soon, at least. We were dating since a few days and he had already grown these strong feelings towards me.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." My gaze was glued on my pretty pink heels.

"What?"

"The 'I love you' part. Do you really mean that, Ty?" This time I stared hopefully into his deep chocolate eyes.

He nodded. "You know how many girls I've dated-"

"Yes, eight," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, that's not the point. I'm trying to say that I've never felt this way before. I'd just like them for their good looks or their niceness, but I swear you I've never had that craving to spend with my girlfriend every instant of my life. I love it when I'm with you and I can't stand being away from you. I love everything about you and your personality, I would change _nothing_ about you."

"Ty, this is… wonderful," I already had tears in my eyes and forced myself not to make them run down. He remained silence, observing my reaction at his words. But then again, he knew that what he had just said would have astonished me.

"And you, CeCe? What do you feel?"

Music in the room totally faded away as I was absorbed in my thoughts. I reconsidered all of my feelings and emotions, seeking in mind each memorable scene whose Ty and I were protagonists. There was the fake date, the real one, the moment when he kissed me, when he kept me company during the night and helped me with my emotional problems.

I suddenly found the answer of his question: I loved him too.

It could seem mushy, but I realized my feelings were crystal clear since the very first day. People say that "thirteen-year-old girls are too young to understand what true love is". Maybe they're right, but they didn't consider that might change person-to-person. I was thirteen years old and I was sure I loved my boyfriend, even since we weren't together.

So, gathered courage, I answered. "I love you too, Ty. Your feelings are mutual; everything you said was exactly what _I_ thought about you."

He beamed.

I took his hand in mine and give it a tug. "Wanna dance now?"

"Of course, my love," he lowered his head and kissed gently my hand, like a real gentleman would. So he dragged me to the center of the dance floor, being pushed here and there by the people dancing.

We chose a free spot, positioned there and started moving; again, I intertwined my hands around his neck, while swaying right and left.

I noticed Ty looking behind me, scowling, and immediately I turned my head. Then, I got it: Tom was talking with a guy nearby the dance floor. "What is that jerk doing here?" My boyfriend shouted in my ear and took a step towards his direction. I put my hands on his chest to stop him. "Ty, it's okay, don't do something stupid."

"Something stupid? I want to punch that guy in the face!"

"Ty, we need to talk, come here," I took his hand and moved into the crowd in a different direction.

"Why you don't want me to talk to him?"

"Because I already did and he excused himself. It wasn't his fault what happened; Megan made him doing that, to scare me. He doesn't even care about me, because he likes Megan… he just took part in this plan for love."

A shocked expression crept onto his face. "You didn't tell me that you talked to him."

"Like you didn't tell me that you talked with Megan," I retorted.

He sighed, "I assure you I'll never hide something from you. From now, total sincerity."

I kissed him gently on the lips and pulled apart, "I agree."

"Talking about sincerity," he began, cracking a smile, "are my sister and Deuce dating?"

I could tell that smile was fake… not one of his best acts.

I glanced at them, with Rocky's head resting on Deuce's shoulder. "Sort of."

"It means I found somebody else to punch in the face," he laughed this thing off. I felt pity for Deuce, but I laughed along with him.

"Sooo…" I trailed off, moving two fingers up and down his arm and throwing him a seductive look, "wanna dance?"

He smirked and adjusted his collar, "Of course, m'lady."

For the second time, he led me to the dance floor, near the two lovebirds also known as Rocky and Deuce. He was trying his best to copy her dance moves, even if he obtained an awful result; he looked like a log that was swaying his branches- I mean, arms. Though, I smiled at the fact he was making a fool of himself to impress her and prove he was at her level. Stretching my arm out, I pulled my best friend to me and spun her around, leaving Deuce alone, so he could take a breath.

"Having fun?" I screamed at her, because of the loud music.

"Definitely! Deuce asked me out!" She squeaked back, with the same ecstatic grin she put on as Gary told her she got accepted at _Shake It Up! Chicago_. Good times, good times.

Between hugs and squeaking, I spotted behind her, Ty talking to her new boyfriend. I guess it was some man-to-man-talk and the subject seems pretty clear. I saw Deuce nodding, scared, and Ty giving him a pat on his shoulder. There was something reassuring and -at the same time- frightening about that gesture that caused me to laugh, despite that bothering feeling that had invaded my body: worry. I pressured myself into making it stop, but it didn't work. Having a boyfriend and falling in love changed me. _What if Ty hurt Deuce? What if he turns into a overprotective brother, ruining his friendship with Deuce? _I shook my head at the thought; it would never happen. Ty is too _good_ to let it happen.

"Hey, guys, it's time for the cake. Come to the table to take pictures with me," Nancy announced, holding a microphone close to her lips, "-if you want." Her genuineness, visible in her last statement, caused my lips to crack a smile. She looked beautiful with her chocolate brown hair curled at the bottom and her yellow strapless spaghetti dress that matched perfectly her bright personality. If I hadn't had Rocky already, I would've been pleased to be her best friend; but, you know, I wouldn't replace Rocky with _anybody_.

The sixteen-years-old girl took several snaps with her boyfriend, Michael, then with her closest friends, at last with us 'acquaintances'. Ty stood behind me and encircled my waist with his arms, Rocky leaned his head on Deuce's shoulder, smiling widely.

The photographer directed the lens of the camera towards us. "Say cheese!"

"Cheese!"

_Click_.

* * *

><p>I observed Nancy's birthday picture in my hand, scanning over the people in there. I didn't know most of them, but I kept the photo in memory of that day.<p>

My first sweet sixteen party! Woo!

"You look so hot in that picture, CeCe. I mean, we _both_ look hot," Ty pointed out, leaning his chin on my shoulder.

"I always look hot, Ty."

He snickered, amused. "You're right. I'm sorry, Miss Perfection." I rolled my eyes at him, but laughed at the new nickname for me. It was our first month-anniversary and he was taking me out for a ice cream or something; plus, he had a big surprise to show me.

I looked up at him, my head meeting his chest, since he was standing behind me. "What was the surprise you talked with me about?"

"Oh, right, here," he stuck his hand into his pocket and pulled out a blue box. My eyes lit up.

"What is it? What is it?" At the sight of the blue box, I let all of my excitement come out. I opened it immediately, only to be greeted by a cute silver sun-shaped charm. "It's wonderful, Ty," I could feel my eyes watering.

"The sun reminds me of you. Now, turn it around," I heard him whispering into my ear. I blushed and followed his instruction.

'_CJ + TB' _I read out loud. Also, under our initials, there was the date of when we got together.

"I know it's so cliché, but-"

"No, no, I love it." I held the little sun just under my neck and motioned him to join the edges of the necklace.

In this last month, I realized I had everything I could ever wish for.

An amazing, lovely boyfriend, Shake It Up! Chicago getting more viewers every week and my two best friends dating. Plus, _"CeCe's single no more" _succeeded in getting people together: Tom and Megan were now a couple. Cheers for me!

Just one thing was missing now: a car. And for it I have to be at least sixteen.

Ty turned my chair towards him, so I could now face his beautiful flawless features. And with just one quick movement, he crashed his soft lips onto mine.

Speaking the truth, I couldn't care less about a car right now.

* * *

><p><em>Sooo? Liked it? I hope yes, since I'm not so satisfied but... whatever. xD<em>

_Review :3_

_(Oh, one more thing: you can follow me on Twitter, I'm ausllyrocks)  
><em>


End file.
